Cartas
by Umbra Estel
Summary: TRADUCCION. Sasuke encuentra algunas cartas dirigidas a él cuando esta en el departamento de Naruto y dado que este esta fuera en una misión, no hará ningun daño el leerlas. Están dirigidas a él después de todo. ShonenAi.
1. Perdido y encontrado

Título: Cartas (Letters)

Autor: Aerlyn-Angel-of-Death

Traducción: Umbra Estel

Género: Romance/Humor

Advertencias: Maldiciones, shonen-ai, un poco de juguetona paliza a Sasuke.

Resumen: Sasuke encuentra algunas cartas dirigidas a él cuando esta en el departamento de Naruto, y decide que puesto que Naruto esta fuera en una misión estará bien si las lee. Están dirigidas a él, después de todo.

N/A: Las personas son todos adultos en esta historia, a excepción de los niños, quienes por supuesto son niños y por lo tanto no adultos. Le pondré a Naruto y a la gente, como dije, treinta, dado que algunos de ellos tienen niños. Se casaron cuando tenían dieciocho, ¿bien? Vive con ello. Lee la historia.

Advertencia de Derechos: Nada me pertenece, por lo menos nada de Naruto. Ni siquiera esta computadora es mía. ¿Y por qué podría estar escribiendo en este sitio si lo fueran? ¿No podría publicarlo profesionalmente y hacer billones de dólares o algo? ¡Vamos, usa tu cabeza!

Segunda Advertencia: Esto es un YAOI (bueno, mas que nada shonen-ai así que si no te gusta y crees que tengo problemas mentales por traducir esto… pues no lo leas)

**Capítulo Uno: Perdido y Encontrado**

Sasuke comenzó a buscar alrededor de la entrada del rubio por un lugar donde el pudiera haber escondido la llave, entonces se detuvo. Duh. Este era Naruto. Trató con la puerta y la encontró abierta. Por supuesto.

Kakashi lo había mandado por los reportes de las misiones de Naruto. Naruto había desarrollado el desagradable hábito de Kakashi de olvidar entregarlos. Iruka por supuesto culpaba a Kakashi de esto, y Kakashi no quería admitir derrota hablando con Naruto acerca de esto, así que esperó hasta que el rubio estuvo fuera en una misión y mandó a Sasuke por ellos. A Sasuke no le importaba porque todos eran subnormales y perdedores, pero fue por ellos porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer… y una vez que Kakashi se le metía en la cabeza que tenías que hacer algo, no descansarías hasta que lo hicieras. No había dormido en una semana por culpa del jounin idiota, y estaba (aunque NUNCA lo admitiría) harto de ello.

El departamento de Naruto era un desastre, como siempre. Ropa, papeles, y tazas de ramen estaban dispersas por todos lados –excepto en las plantas. Sasuke nunca había entendido realmente como alguien como Naruto podía mantener plantas saludables, pero ahí estaban, sentadas felices en el sol, muy verdes y mucho muy vivas.

Agitó su cabeza y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Escogiendo su camino a través del desastre que había sobre el suelo, fue a encontrar la habitación del rubio. Le sorprendió inmensamente encontrar que, tan pronto como entró al cuarto, se encontró a si mismo en un lugar de pulcritud y orden; por un instante pensó que tal vez había caminado a través de una pared hacia el cuarto de alguien mas –pero no, ahí estaba la fotografía del joven equipo 7 sobre el escritorio, y algunos de los guantes favoritos de Naruto, largos hasta el codo y sin dedos, sobre la cama. Debió haberlos olvidado ahí.

Sintiéndose más que un poco turbado, Sasuke cuidadosamente dio un paso a la habitación. La carpeta era de un calmado, tranquilo azul, y las paredes estaban pintadas acorde. El cubrecama era azul con blanco y con espirales grises, y la lámpara sobre el buró a lado de la cama era plateada con una pantalla azul. Había fotos del equipo 7 en las paredes, así como del primer equipo de genin de Naruto, que estaba compuesto por los gemelos de Ino y Chouji, Kyru y Miko, y el hijo mas joven de Shikamaru y Temari, un niño llamado Daisari.

Se hincó para mirar bajo la cama, por si Naruto hubiese puesto los papeles ahí. Para su sorpresa estaba aseado y libre de polvo incluso bajo la cama. Después fue hacia el armario, y cuidadosamente deslizo la puerta para abrirla, esperando que un desastre de ropas y cosas cayeran de ahí y lo enterraran. Pero no; toda la ropa de Naruto (a excepción de la ropa que estaba esparcida a través de la sala) estaba colgada ordenadamente en ganchos o perchas o guardada, cuidadosamente doblada, en los cajones. Sus zapatos estaban en ordenadas líneas al fondo del armario, y sus guantes estaban cada uno puesto en su propia pequeña caja.

Esto, mas que cualquier otra cosa, aterrorizó a Sasuke incluso mas. Rápidamente revisó en las estanterías superiores del armario, que no guardaba nada más que viejos suéteres y zapatos, y cerró el armario otra vez.

A los pies de la cama había un cofre, y Sasuke lo abrió sintiéndose un poco aprehensivo. Esto no era lo que el hubiera esperado de Naruto. Pero dentro del cofre, gracias a dios, habían solo pilas de pergaminos y pedazos de papel. Clasificando a través de estos, dio un suspiro de alivio cuando encontró una pila de papeles atados juntos con un lazo, con una nota pegada en la cima que decía 'REPORTES DE LAS MISIONES: ¡Muy bien, baka, tu _realmente_ tienes que entregarlos hoy!' escritos con los garabatos de Naruto. Los tomó y se puso de pie para irse, pero se detuvo cuando algo extraño captó su mirada. Escrito con los mismos garabatos vio lo que él pudo haber jurado decía '_Sasuke Uchiha'_ escrito sobre un sobre.

Se agachó de nuevo y miró más de cerca. Si, ese era definitivamente su nombre. No había nada mas en el sobre –no dirección, ninguna nota diciendo que tenía que ser enviado –solo su nombre. Lo tomó y se dio cuenta que había un lazo alrededor también –habían de echo un pila entera de sobres. Cuidadosamente desamarró el lazo y miró al siguiente sobre de la pila; también tenía su nombre en él. Todos lo tenían.

Miró a su alrededor. No estaba siendo observado, estaba seguro. Escaneó el área y las cartas con charka, y luego con su sharingan, pero no había ningún truco. Eran simples cartas.

¿Por qué habían ahí cartas dirigidas a él en el cofre de Naruto en su poco natural ordenada habitación? Ahí tenían que haber por lo menos diez de ellas. ¿Por qué Naruto le había estado escribiendo y no había mandado nada?

Miró dentro del cofre de nuevo, y encontró dos pilas más de cartas.

Sasuke se sentó y miró las cartas por largo tiempo. De nuevo, no había nada extraño acerca de ellas –solo su nombre, garabateado a través del frente. No había nada siniestro, o entretenido o triste o irritante acerca de ello; era solo su nombre. Y, a pesar que no podía pensar en una razón por la cual Naruto le hubiera escrito, no había nada terriblemente extraño acerca de ello. Ellos eran amigos ¿verdad? La verdad, pudo haber sido que simplemente el rubio hubiese olvidado enviarlas.

Decidió que puesto que Naruto se había ido en una misión y podría estar fuera por otro mes o mas, no le haría daño a nadie si leía las cartas y luego las regresaba. Tomando sus tres pilas de cartas y los reportes de las misiones de Naruto, se fue.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Era ya tarde en la noche cuando Sasuke finalmente abrió la primera carta. Hizo esto muy cuidadosamente para así poder regresarlas a su lugar sin que pareciera que habían sido tomadas, y sacó el papel dentro con mucho cuidado. No estaba seguro que esperar, pero empezó a leer con gran interés. Naruto no se veía como del tipo que escribía cartas.

_Querido Sasuke,_

…

_Bien, no se como empezar esto. __Solo cállate sobre ello. Los diarios son afeminados y las bitácoras son estúpidas, así que, estoy escribiendo una carta. Tal vez más en el futuro, si alguna vez tengo ganas. Probablemente no, supongo, pues esta va a ser difícil de por si._

_Asi que. Te amo._

Sasuke parpadeó. Miró fijamente las palabras. Parpadeó de Nuevo. Se talló los ojos, seguro de que estaba imaginando cosas. Pero las palabras seguían ahí, escritos con los familiares garabatos de Naruto, justo en medio de la página. Sasuke tomó una profunda inspiración y siguió leyendo. Naruto tenía que estar bromeando. O era una falsificación, plantada en ese cofre justo para que él la encontrara para así sabotear su amistad o hacerle no confiar en Naruto.

_Diablos, apesta haber escrito eso. ¿Adivina por qué? Es porque eres un terco, asno testarudo, así que no puedo decir esto en voz alta._

Le frunció el ceño y miro ferozmente a la hoja. Nop. Esto definitivamente no era el trabajo de un falsificador. Esto era puro Naruto.

_Por supuesto, incluso si no fueras un terco asno testarudo no podría decírtelo. Eso también apesta. Apesta que yo pueda ir a misiones clase S y matar personas sin siquiera pestañear, y entonces vuelva a la villa y tu estas ahí y yo me convierto en un idiota inútil. Quiero decir, eso se supone que le debe pasar a las chicas, no a MI. Yo soy un malditamente buen ninja, déjame decirte, y las únicas veces que me tropiezo conmigo mismo son cuando pienso que me estas mirando. Bastardo._

_Así que. Te amo. __Supongo que no lo crees de otra manera, porque tú eres el todo poderoso Sasuke Uchiha y por lo tanto todos deben amarte, pero supongo que debo darte algunas razones de todas maneras. Probablemente más para mi propio bien que por el tuyo. Quiero decir, yo soy el confundido acerca de esta mierda de amor, no tú. Tú estas empapado con las chicas. Probablemente no estas confundido para nada._

_A propósito, ¿Qué demonios pasa con esto? Me gustan las chicas. He tenido intereses románticos con chicas antes. Aún noto si las pollitas tienen grandiosos pechos o un lindo trasero o algo. Y me gusta cuando están interesadas en mí. Y entonces voy y me enamoro de TI, quien definitivamente no es del tipo de persuasión femenina. No es justo, ¡Y te culpo por ello!_

Sasuke resopló, a pesar de que aún estaba un poco desconcertado. Naruto decía que lo amaba, y aún así todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora era insultarlo. Siguió leyendo.

_Como sea. __Razones, rezones… Bien, número uno, eres guapísimo. Eso es un regalo. Incluso cuando no te amaba lo sabía. Lo que realmente causó el problema fue cuando comencé a aceptarte a ti como el estándar de belleza, y llegó al punto donde comparaba chicas contigo antes de que yo las considerara bellas o no. Eso no esta bien, ¿sabes? No se supone que los tipos hagan eso con otros tipos. No es NATURAL._

_Y entonces ahí esta la razón número dos, el hecho de que tu eres mi mejor amigo. Quiero decir, tu siendo mi mejor amigo es un poco desestabilizador considerando todo lo que yo se acerca del Mangekyo y la cosa, pero confío en ti ahora, y no creo que vayas a matarme. Claro, algunas veces simplemente no te entiendo para nada, así que es posible que lo hagas. Vamos hombre, hasta tu sabes que tienes jodida la cabeza._

Sasuke miró fijamente la hoja. Muy bien, ahora estaba comenzando a enojarse.

_Oh, deja de mirarme furioso. Sabes que es verdad. Y te amo por eso, también –es completamente irracional, pero supongo que cuando amas a alguien haces cosas irracionales y piensas de maneras irracionales. No puedo evitarlo. Te amo._

_Como sea… somos mejores amigos. Ha sido así desde el inicio de los tiempos –o desde que tenemos doce, al menos. __Es lo mismo._

_Razón número tres, supongo, es que tu me haces reír. No a propósito (la mayor parte del tiempo), ya que por supuesto el todopoderoso Sasuke Uchiha de ninguna de ninguna manera podría hacer una broma o podría estar avergonzado de su inmadurez por el resto de por siempre, pero… eres gracioso. Es decir, vamos; ¡te pones tan frenético por las cosas más pequeñas! Entro en tu espacio personal (no tanto como me gustaría, por supuesto, pero –oh kami, ¿de verdad acabo de escribir eso?), haciendo cosas pequeñas como codearte en un lado o picarte en el brazo y entras a modo Ninja-Vengador-Fenómeno- Aterrador contra mi trasero. No puedes decirme que eso no es la cosa más graciosa del mundo. _

_Razón número cuatro. __Em…Tú no me odias. Eso siempre es una gran ventaja en las planeadas (o por lo menos soñadas) relaciones. Hombre, no lo se. Eres guapísimo, eres mi amigo, eres gracioso, no me odias -¿qué otra cosa hay? __Ah, si. Eres un genio. __Es, de Nuevo, una gran ventaja tener a alguien con un IQ encima de un nabo._

…

_Je. ¡¡¡Lo escribí!!! __¡¡¡Vamos yo!!!_

_Lo siento. __He estado reprimiendo esto por semanas y creo que me ha provocado gripe. O puede ser que me enfermé de estar corriendo por ahí haciendo misiones en la lluvia toda la semana y la gripe me esta volviendo delirante así que comencé a DECIRME a mi mismo que mis pensamientos acumulados y emociones me hicieron enfermarme, pero eso puede, otra vez, ser debido a las escandalosas abejas volando alrededor, dentro de mi cabeza, hablándome. __Kami tengo tal espantoso dolor de cabeza…_

_Bien. __He escrito todo esto finalmente. Alguien leerá esto eventualmente –espero que tu no, porque entonces te vas a poner todo escalofriante y… cosas… así que espero que sea alguien mas –y entonces ellos lo sabrán. __Alguien lo sabrá. Puedo morir feliz ahora. __Ah, aquí esta mi enfermera para administrarme poderosas medicinas que hagan que las abejas de mi cabeza se vayan. Quizás ella me haga el favor con toda la cosa de morir feliz. _

_Ah. Supongo que no. No le esta permitido matar miembros del ANBU sin órdenes directas. Diablos._

_He balbuceado lo suficiente ahora, así que adiós, buena suerte, y si alguna vez de verdad lees esto y aún sigo con vida, por favor, no me mates. Soy demasiado joven para morir. A excepción de que lo haga una enfermera que se muere de caliente. Así que a menos que te vayas a vestir con un uniforme de enfermera (imagen muy sexy pero improbable), no me mates. __Si eso no es mucho problema._

_U. Naruto_

Sasuke bajó la carta y se quedó mirando a la pared de su estancia, sin estar seguro si debía reírse o enojarse o asquearse o –bueno, no asquearse. No se SENTÍA enojado. O repugnado. Lo cual era raro, considerando que acababa de leer una carta que decía que su mejor amigo MASCULINO estaba enamorado de él, pero de verdad no quería analizar su reacción hacia eso todavía. La leyó de nuevo en caso de que algo se le hubiera pasado, entonces se sentó y trato de encontrar si había alguna pista en el comportamiento de Naruto que tal vez podría haber presagiado esto. Debía haber algo que se le hubiera pasado.

No, no realmente. Otra cosa que ser un idiota torpe, Naruto era simplemente Naruto como siempre había y seguiría siempre siendo. Y Sasuke solamente medio había asumido que Naruto era siempre ruidoso y torpe. Podía ver que ese pensamiento no era perfecto, ahora que pensaba acerca de ello, puesto que Naruto era bastante bien respetado entre los ANBU y no era posible que hubiera obtenido su posición de Capitán si fuera un tonto idiota todo el tiempo.

Frunció el entrecejo y miró hacia el papel de nuevo. Necesitaba algo de tiempo para pensar acerca de esto. Sasuke suspiró y se acomodó para leerlo de nuevo. No había forma que fuera a conciliar el sueño esa noche.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: … Así que, ¿Qué piensan? ¿Buen comienzo? ¿Completa y totalmente desastroso y merecedor de ser lanzado dentro del mas profundo y oscuro hoyo en la tierra y luego ser quemado y enterrado aún mas profundamente? ¡¡Díganme que piensan!!

Nota de Traducción: Este fic NO ES MIO (ninguno de los de Naruto en mi profile son míos en realidad, me limito a traducir jeje). Me animé a traducir este fic (mi primer SasuNaru yaaaai) por varias razones: es endiabladamente divertido, la forma en que esta escrito hace que uno se imagine realmente a Naruto ahí diciendo las cosas, puede lograr que Sasuke se perturbe profundamente por una vez en su vida, Naruto sigue siendo Naruto y ni siquiera aparece en la mayor parte del fic (donde también es endiabladamente divertido su interacción con Sasuke), y Naruto mantienen su personalidad bastante fiel.

Así que si les gustó, por favor, dejen reviews!! Solo son 8 capítulos de historia, no son muy largos y los reviews animan a la traductora que llevo dentro!!


	2. Decisiones, Decisiones

**Nota de Autor (¡Por favor lee esto!):**** OK, esta historia está en las categorías de romance y humor, pero también habrá algo de tristeza en él. No del tipo de tristeza mi-vida-apesta-y-deseo-que-el-mundo-se-termine-o-que-por-lo-menos-me-saque-de-mi-miseria, pero estará ahí. No escribí esto para ser completamente ridículo. Por supuesto, no es que yo quiera, no se, que estén preparados para llorar a lágrima suelta o algo así. No es ASI de malo…**

Advertencia de Derechos: A decir verdad –¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YO SOY DUEÑO DE TODO EN EL UNIVERSO Y TENGO EL ALMA DE DONALD TRUMP EN UN FRASCO!!!!!!! Pero no, así que pueden ignorarme. No obtengo beneficio de esta historia. No soy dueño de nada. A excepción del alma de Donald Trump, la cual es de un adorable color rojo anaranjado e ilumina agradablemente mi teclado. No creo que él la extrañe mucho.

* * *

Capítulo Dos: Decisiones, Decisiones

* * *

Sasuke se mantuvo calmado hasta alrededor de las dos de la mañana, cuando perdió el control de sus acciones durante un minuto, durante el cual gritó a todo pulmón y rompió muchas ventanas y algunas piezas del mobiliario. Ese periodo de tiempo concluyó cuando accidentalmente golpeó su cabeza contra el marco de una puerta y tuvo que irse a sentar por un rato hasta que su mente se aclarara, y después de eso se sintió lo suficientemente bien para sentarse y de verdad tratar de pensar que debería hacer.

No tenía muchas opciones, la verdad. Esta no era alguna neurótica fanática; aunque pudiera ser un poco neurótico, Naruto aún era el mejor amigo de Sasuke. No podía simplemente alejarlo. Pero también existía el hecho de que ahora de que él sabía lo que pensaba Naruto… bueno, en ese momento estaba un poco confundido acerca de ese punto. Su respuesta inicial fue una de desagrado, pero ahora que se sentaba y pensaba acerca de ello por un rato podía ver que era más el conocimiento lo que le _debería_ disgustar más que tener sentimientos sobre ello o repulsión. Para ser completamente honesto, la idea de que Naruto tuviera un interés romántico en él no le molestaba tanto, lo cual lo perturbaba mucho más que cualquier otra cosa.

Pero el era heterosexual. Nunca había tenido alguna duda en ese punto –especialmente cuando su único ejemplo de homosexual era Orochimaru, y eso era simplemente –no. Ni siquiera llegaría a eso. Solo –no. No,no,no. Le recorrió un pequeño escalofrío.

Como sea. Tenía una novia –no¡Tenía una prometida! Sakura y él habían estado comprometidos desde hacía un tiempo, a pesar de que él seguía olvidando ese pequeño detalle…

Por otro lado, Naruto también había tenido novias antes. Muchas, en realidad, una vez que dejó de actuar como un repugnante niño pequeño.

Negó con la cabeza. Esto no le estaba ayudando a tomar una decisión. Básicamente podía hacer una de dos cosas: podía regresar las cartas y olvidar lo que había leído para que así su relación no se viera comprometida, o podía enfrentar a Naruto acerca de ello y –

¿Y qué¿Decirle que nunca podrían ser amigos nuevamente, sabiendo lo que sabía acerca del rubio¿Decirle que sentía lo mismo que él?

Esa opción estaba fuera. En realidad no era necesario razonarla –solo lo estaba. Y no estaba dispuesto a dejar de ser amigo de Naruto por esto –habían pasado por demasiado, y no era como si él simplemente pudiera irse y encontrar un nuevo mejor amigo.

Fue a la cocina y calentó una tetera con té. La carta estaba sobre la mesa, a un lado de los otros sobres. Se paró frente a la estufa, mirando de reojo a la pila mientras sorbía su té. De verdad, no había nada más que hacer. Tenía que regresarlas y actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Sasuke suspiró y se sirvió un poco más de té, luego se sentó y empezó a reinsertar la carta en su sobre y volverlo a sellar. Por muy curioso que fuera acerca de las otras cartas, no podía continuar esto.

Cuando el amanecer llegó, tomó las tres pilas de cartas y fue al departamento de Naruto, recurriendo a su memoria fotográfica para volver a poner las cartas exactamente donde las encontró. Entonces regresó a casa, se duchó, se cambió de ropa y fue a trabajar.

Y eso fue todo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El aire de la mañana era fresco, pero no frío. Ahora, las manos de ella –las manos de ella eran otra historia. Sostuvo ambas entre las suyas para mantenerlas calientes y ella se apoyó gentilmente a su lado, aún medio dormida. Su turno comenzaba muy temprano, así que no había muchas personas de pie aún. Era pacífico, caminar por la calle nada mas con ella envuelta en sus brazos, los pájaros cantando en los árboles mientras el sol empezaba a asomar en el horizonte para marcar el inicio de un nuevo día.

"¿Ey, Sasuke?" su voz era soñolienta, difícilmente mas que un susurro.

"¿Mm?" Estaba comenzando a pensar que tal vez después de su caminata podría faltar al trabajo y regresar a dormir.

"¿Me podrías decir algo?"

"Mm." Deseó que ella no le preguntara cosas a estas horas tan tempranas de la mañana, cuando se sentía tan cómodo y su cerebro simplemente entraba en un maravilloso modo de piloto automático.

"¿Qué demonios te pasa?"

"¿Mm?"

Sakura interrumpió su caminata y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. Sasuke también se detuvo y se giró para encararla, resistiéndose a salir del modo dormido y preguntándose como es que ella podía hacerlo tan fácilmente. Sakura no era severa, a pesar de su tono de voz –se veía mas preocupada que otra cosa.

"Sakura, cariño, te aseguro que estoy bien."

La médico de cabello rosado negó con la cabeza. "No te creo. Hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo –puedo darme cuenta cuando tus costumbres cambian y has estado pasando mucho tiempo conmigo. Caminas conmigo al trabajo todos los días desde hace diez días, me acompañas a casa después de mi turno y me has hecho la cena tres días seguidos."

Sasuke levantó una ceja al mirarla. "¿Qué no esta permitido que pase tiempo con mi prometida?" preguntó, cruzándose de brazos también.

Ella giró los ojos. "No es eso. Es solo que no es normal en ti, incluso con Naruto fuera en una misión larga."

Solo las excepcionales habilidades de observación de Sakura le permitieron ver que los músculos de Sasuke se tensaron cuando preguntó, "¿Qué tiene que ver esto con Naruto?"

"Todo," le respondió simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros. "Siempre que Naruto esta aquí se cuelga de tu brazo y andan siempre juntos. Pero cuando se va usualmente trabajas horas extras o te aseguras que Kakashi o Neji o alguien te encuentre para no aburrirte. Es un hecho comprobado que tu solo andas conmigo cuando estas tan preocupado que olvidas tu comportamiento habitual o cuando estás tan enojado con Naruto que tienes que estar cerca de mí solo para mostrarle que no lo necesitas. Nunca haces eso con Kakashi o con ningún otro, así que o estas enojado con Naruto, lo cual es altamente improbable puesto que no lo has visto por alrededor de un mes y medio, o algo esta realmente mal."

Él la miró cuidadosamente con una expresión vacía, entonces giró abrúptamente sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar otra vez. "No es nada." Chasqueó Sasuke, un poco mas fríamente de lo que probablemente debía haber sido.

La escuchó suspirar y volvió a caminar con él. "Esta bien, no te voy a obligar a decírmelo. Solo –si algo esta mal, por favor dímelo." Dijo y deslizó su brazo a través del de él, dejando descansar su cabeza sobre su hombro. Se relajó cuando ella no dijo nada mas, agradeciendo que hubiese dejado en paz el tema, y caminaron en un confortable silencio hasta que pudieron ver el hospital. Entonces Sakura se detuvo de nuevo. "Sasuke¿Te puedo preguntar algo?" dijo en voz baja, evitando mirarle a los ojos cuando él se giro hacia ella.

"Mmhm."

"¿Cuándo –cuando vamos – eh…" miró a la mujer por el rabillo del ojo y la vio mordisquear su labio inferior y jugando con su cabello.

"¿Si?" la alentó, resistiendo la urgencia de picarla en el brazo.

"¿Cuándo vamos a casarnos?"

Sasuke parpadeó. "¿Qué?"

"Es solo –hemos estado comprometidos por tanto ya, y ni siquiera hemos puesto fecha para la boda." Dijo con nerviosismo, sacando sus dedos de su cabello y en lugar de eso jalando su dedo índice.

Suspiró. "Sakura… y ate lo dije antes; simplemente no es el momento correcto."

Ella se detuvo con inquietud y soltó una risita triste. "Sasuke" dijo, negando con la cabeza hacia Sasuke, "¡has estado diciendo eso por dos años!" Él comenzó a decir algo pero ella lo cortó. "Mira, he sabido por un tiempo ya que tu realmente no tienes ninguna intención de casarte conmigo –solo tenía que confirmarlo. No, no; esta bien. He tenido dos años para hacerme a la idea." Le sonrió con tristeza.

Sasuke le frunció el ceño. "¿Qué estas diciendo Sakura?" preguntó suavemente, dando un paso hacia ella.

Ella negó con la cabeza y dio un paso lejos de él. "Vamos a dejar de pretender¿esta bien? Aún somos amigos."

"Pero-"

"Sasuke¿Honestamente puedes decirme que estas enamorado de mi?" lo miró fijamente, y Sasuke tropezó con sus propias palabras. Sakura asintió con la cabeza. "¿Ves? No es la gran cosa." Se acercó y lo besó en la mejilla. Él sintió algo pequeño y frío deslizarse en su mano, y supo en lo mas profundo de su mente, que era el anillo de compromiso. Sakura se giró rápidamente y corrió hacia el hospital. Aunque se giró al llegar a la puerta, y le gritó con una sonrisa en el rostro, "¡Y por el amor de Kami, hazte cargo de lo que sea que te esta molestando y despierta! Casi chocas contra tres farolas y una pared de camino a aquí!"

Se quedó de pie atónito en la acera por varios minutos. Aturdido, se encaminó hacia los cuarteles de la policía, ignoró a su secretaria tratando de darle un mensaje y se sentó en su escritorio. El anillo de Sakura lastimaba su mano donde lo tenía sujeto con toda su fuerza. Sus cortas uñas sacaban sangre de sus palmas. Esto no podía ser –esto no podía estar pasando…

…

Pero lo estaba.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke se sentó sobre la alfombra azul y miró fijamente al cofre abierto frente a él. Acomodada entre papeles y rollos estaban las tres pilas de sobres con su nombre escrito en el frente. Sus manos seguían tratando de alcanzarlas y tomarlas, pero suprimía la urgencia –por ahora.

Sakura. Él amaba a Sakura. ¿Cierto? Por supuesto. ¿Por qué se habría comprometido con ella de no hacerlo?

¿Entonces por qué no se había casado con ella?

Chicas –mujeres. Era heterosexual¿no? Bueno, por supuesto. Definitivamente NO era Orochimaru.

Pero… Naruto no era nada parecido a Orochimaru, y él era… bueno, en parte idiota, pero…

Si de verdad pensaba acerca de eso y se fijaba en como las otras personas con relaciones actuaban la una con la otra, sabía que él y Sakura nunca habían estado bien juntos. Pero… para ser honesto, él nunca había estado bien con ninguna de las mujeres que había conocido. Si pensaba en ello, probablemente ese había sido una señal de alerta, pero… bueno, las chicas siempre habían estado enamoradas de él, y generalmente sentía agradecimiento hacia cualquier chica que no lo estuviese pero no era como si fuera a perseguirlas si no lo querían. Y evadía a cualquiera que lo quisiera puesto que la mayoría de estos estaban locos, así que… simplemente siempre había sido un hecho que a él no le gustara nadie. Pensó que eso era así para todos.

Pero con Ino y Chouji, Neji y Tenten, Kiba y Hinata –ellos de verdad eran felices juntos. Abrazaban a sus parejas, las besaban, pasaban tiempo con ellas –solo porque querían hacerlo, no porque se sintieran obligados a tener relaciones productivas. Realmente se amaban los unos con los otros.

¿Realmente se suponía que fuera de esa manera¿Era de verdad tan ignorante acerca de cómo las cosas funcionaban?

_Así que. Te amo.__Diablos, apesta haber escrito eso. ¿Adivina por qué? Es porque eres un terco, asno testarudo, así que no puedo decir esto en voz alta._

¿Podía ser que estuviera enamorado de Naruto? Cierto, le gustaba pasar tiempo con el rubio mas que con cualquier otra persona, pero no era eso lo que se suponía hacías con tu mejor amigo¿O era mas que eso¿Podía ser que, nunca habiendo entendido como se suponía que la gente se sentía la una por la otra, que simplemente no reconoció el amor cuando lo sintió?

Tomó las cartas y corrió a casa tan rápido como pudo, tratando desesperadamente de decirse a si mismo que estaba soñando. Esto no podía ser –esto no podía estar pasando.

…

Pero lo estaba, y no podía pensar en hacer nada mas al respecto que leer las cartas.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Nota de Traductor_: WOOOW Juro que estoy asombrada por la cantidad de reviews que obtuvo el primer capítulo (salto histérico de alegría) son INBREIBLES todos ustedes!!! Los que tienen cuenta los respondí, los que no… no tienen una idea como los disfruté, leí todos, en serio! Los que tenían cuenta de Hotmail, es mi intención responderlos pero esta semana fue imposible, demasiada carga laboral, en general mi idea es actualizar el fic cada domingo, antes si me entra desesperación jejejeje.

Así que, capítulo dos!! No hubo carta en este, pero es porque era necesario aclarar y terminar algunas cosas (Pobre Sasuke, su vida gira y el no sabe ni de donde agarrarse jajaja) pero en el que sigue si hay carta!!!

Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!!

PD: si alguien no lo sabe, Donald Trump es un multi multi multi millonario estadounidense.


	3. La Segunda Carta

Advertencia de Derechos: No soy dueña de Naruto o de ninguno de sus personajes. Como sea, soy dueña de las numerosas hojas de papel en las que esta historia en particular ha sido escrita, así que soy dueña de esto, y si alguien alguna vez trata de robarlo, espero que muera de sangrado anal.

* * *

**Capítulo Tres: La Segunda Carta**

* * *

Sus manos estaban temblando. No sabía porqué; solo era una carta, por el amor de Kami. Pero a pesar de todo estaban temblando, y pequeñas y escurridizas criaturas estaban bailando en su estómago mientras pequeñas criaturas aladas atacaban su cabeza.

"Muy bien, esto se esta volviendo ridículo." Se reprendió a si mismo Sasuke, azotando sus manos contra la mesa y provocando que un poco de su té se derramara. "¡Solo abre la maldita carta!" Tuvo que maldecirse unas cuantas veces mas, incluso recurriendo a la palabra con 'c' (cobarde), antes de lograr sacar el papel cuidadosamente de su sobre. Tenía ¿Cuánto¿Dos semanas antes del regreso de Naruto? Tenía alrededor de treinta cartas para leer en ese tiempo, y aún tenía que figurarse exactamente que iba a hacer al respecto. Así que de verdad tenía que sobreponerse a su completamente irracional miedo al papel y LEER LAS MALDITAS CARTAS.

"Querido Sasuke," susurró en voz alta mientras leía, "Hoy fui atacado. Parece un poco extraño, considerando que no estoy en misión, pero eso es lo que pasa cuando Temari está en la villa y ve a Kyru haciéndole morder el polvo a su hijo mientras yo los observo."

Bien, tal vez esta carta no iba a ser tan difícil de leer como la primera. Sasuke se relajó un poco en su silla y le dio un sorbo a su té para calmar sus nervios.

_Podrías pensar que ella sería más profesional sobre esto. __LE DIJE a Daisari que trabajara en sus bloqueos. Le mostré que hacer. No es mi culpa que sea tan malditamente flojo como para importarle –Culpo de ello a Shikamaru. Creo que la pereza corre en la familia._

Sasuke sonrió ante eso. Bien. Esto sonaba mucho mas como el Naruto que él conocía.

_Como sea. Temari vino a los terrenos de entrenamiento, miró a los dos niños por un par de minutos, muy calmadamente preguntó que pasaba, y procedió a golpear mi muy arrepentido trasero contra el polvo con su desgraciadamente gigantesco abanico. Te lo digo, fue todo lo que pude hacer para mantenerme en una pieza, es malditamente bueno que me cure tan rápido. Entonces Shikamaru entró tranquilamente, la sujetó alrededor de la cintura, y la cargó por sobre su hombro. Ella comenzó a golpearle la cabeza con su abanico, pero yo creo que él ha desarrollado cayos en su cráneo o algo, porque ni siquiera se estremeció. __Se despidió de mí con la mano y se fue dando la vuelta y silbando mientras ella gritaba algo acerca de indignos e inútiles machos sin cerebro._

_De veras¿Todas las mujeres se vuelven así de escalofriantes cuando se convierten en madres? Ino no ha visto a sus gemelos practicar aún, así que no se como va a reaccionar. Aunque Kyru y Miko no son ni cercanamente tan perezosos como Daisari, así que no debería de preocuparme de ellos de todas maneras. __Solo debo agradecerle a Kami que el niño de Tenten y Neji tenga solo siete y que Sakura no tenga niños, porque se que ellos ni siquiera dudarían en partirme la cara. Por lo menos Temari preguntó primero que estaba pasando._

_Me pregunto como serás con niños._

Sasuke respingó, pero tomó una profunda inspiración y se dijo a si mismo que debía seguir. Estaba leyendo esto porque quería saber que tan serio era Naruto acerca del asunto en general. Necesitaba saber. Necesitaba decidir si de verdad am –maldita sea, incluso tenía problemas pensándolo –amaba a Naruto, o si solo estaba trastornado porque Sakura había roto con él.

_Parece que nunca te han agradado, y ellos tienden a estar asustados de ti –quiero decir, rayos, hombre, tienes esta aura 'anti-niño' alrededor de ti o algo así, con la cual prácticamente puedes ver a cualquier niño que se acerque demasiado a ti, especialmente si están pegajosos o son ruidosos en ese momento. Aún así, no puedo más que preguntarme que harías si tuvieras niños propios. Creo que, habiendo tenido un papá como el tuyo, querrás gastar un montón de tiempo con ellos y abrazarlos un billón de veces al día._

Sasuke se puso rígido. ¡Naruto! No tenía ningún derecho de hacer comentarios así acerca de –

_Deja de mirarme furioso. No estoy insultando a tu papá; él era un grandioso ninja. Pero incluso tú tienes que admitir que tenía un cero en habilidad con niños. Solo porque quieras que tu niño sea un buen ninja no significa que lo ignores si no es un genio absoluto._

Frunció el ceño un poco. Tal vez Naruto lo conocía un poco DEMASIADO bien. ¿Cómo es que siempre sabía cuando Sasuke comenzaba a mirar furioso a la hoja¿Era así de predecible?

Bueno… probablemente si.

_Yo creo que serías bueno con niños, una vez que te quites esa máscara de hielo que usas. Creo que serás el tipo de papá que estará encantado cuando tu hijo traiga serpientes y sapos a la casa para mostrarte que tan maravillosamente asquerosos son, o estarás feliz de sentarse en el sol durante la tarde mientras tu hija trenza flores en tu cabello._

_Esa es una imagen graciosa, por sí misma –Sasuke Uchiha con una pequeña niña estirando sus brazos y llamándole 'papi'. Te apuesto cualquier cosa que si ella te tuviera envuelto con su pequeño dedo, te volverías el mas grande pastel derretido de la historia de por siempre._

Sasuke intentó, y falló, imaginarse a si mismo con una hija. No tenía mucha experiencia con las féminas a excepción de sus compañeras y las anexadas no deseadas a su cuerpo. Podía, sin embargo, imaginar a Naruto riendo a todo pulmón mientras una niña de cinco años se balanceaba sujeta de su brazo y se rehusaba a dejarlo ir. Y por supuesto, Naruto no ofrecería ni un poco de ayuda.

Algunas veces odiaba a ese hombre…

_Por supuesto, la única manera que de verdad puedo encontrar para que eso pase si estamos juntos sería que adoptáramos niños, y no pienso que eso sería justo para los niños. Ellos deben tener una madre y un padre ¿sabes? La mayoría del tiempo los niños quieren mas a su padre o por lo menos quieren mas su aprobación, pero necesitan una madre también. Las madres hacen cosas que los padres no pueden ni siquiera pensar, como cambiar pañales y limpiar el vómito y cosas así. Se que no me gustaría hacer eso._

Una imagen cruzó la mente de Sasuke, Naruto en un traje de sirvienta y una máscara de gas, acercándose a un puñado de niños de cabello rubio con un trapeador extendido, tratando de conducirlos hacia el baño para limpiarlos. Se ahogó en su té y se apresuró a seguir con el siguiente párrafo.

_Así que, de veras, la única manera que puedo encontrar es que te cases con una chica, lo cual va completamente en contra de todo lo que quiero. Pero creo que tú serías mas feliz si tienes una familia, puesto que perdiste la tuya, y yo quiero que seas feliz. Quiero que seas capaz de reiniciar tu clan –volverlo a intentar, algo así. Todos necesitan una familia para amar¿cierto?_

Sasuke se detuvo sorprendido. Eso fue completamente inesperado, viniendo de Naruto. No podía imaginarse a Naruto siendo tan… solidario. Tan comprensivo. Era… solo un poco… encantador. Y mucho más que solo un poco inquietante.

_Supongo que serás más feliz sin mí._

_No, no –Sé que lo serás._

Sasuke parpadeó. ¿No había sido Naruto quien le acababa de decir que estaba enamorado de él¿Se estaba dando por vencido tan rápido?

_Ja¡Mírame! Voy de reírme de mujeres locas y sus niños a medio deshacerme en lágrimas porque tú estarías mejor sin mi. __Kami. Soy un bebe. __Sabía, cuando escribí mi primera carta, que tú nunca me amarías de la manera que yo te amo. __Yo sabía eso. Yo SE eso._

_¿Entonces por que duele tanto admitirlo¡¿Por qué es tan endemoniadamente difícil escribirlo?! No QUIERO aceptarlo, maldita sea, pero se que tengo que hacerlo. __Por ti. Todo –cualquier cosa- por ti. __Cualquier cosa que te haga más feliz. Esa es –la parte más horrible de estar enamorado de alguien. Tu puedes ser completamente miserable, pero si eso lo hace feliz seguirás haciéndolo. _

_Lo siento. Estoy empapando la tinta, dejando el papel todo húmedo –Creo que es hora de dejar de escribir._

_U.Naruto_

Sasuke se sentó y miró la carta por un rato más. Naruto… realmente estaba preocupado acerca de esto. Era un concepto extraño –Naruto compartiendo lágrimas acerca de algo. Bueno, Sasuke lo había visto llorar antes, pero eso había sido, la mayoría de las veces, cuando eran niños y el rubio todavía era un completo idiota y lloraba acerca de cosas que parecían completamente triviales. Pero de verdad hablaba en serio sobre esto.

Bastante… desconcertante.

Abrió la siguiente carta y encontró un recuento de su día de entrenamiento con su equipo. No había mención de lo que estaba pensando o de como se sentía mas que el comentario de que no le gustaba tener que compartir su equipo genin con otro jounin para que él pudiera ir a las misiones ANBU, pero tampoco confiaba en nadie mas para hacerse cargo de su equipo ANBU. Había otras tres cartas mas como esa, y estaba en el proceso de abrir la cuarta cuando Kakashi apareció en su ventana y le dijo que iban a salir con algunos de los otros por sake y comida. No era una pregunta de si Sasuke quería o no acompañarlo, era una declaración de que iba a ir o Kakashi iba a pasar la tarde fisgoneando por su casa y molestándolo hasta la locura hasta que aceptara, y entonces saldrían aunque fueran las dos de la mañana cuando finalmente se rindiera.

Porque Kakashi era justamente ese tipo de amigo.

Sasuke se apresuró a guardar las cartas en un gabinete de su habitación, esperando que Kakashi no preguntara sobre ellas, y siguió al otro jounin hacia un bar donde un puñado de sus amigos se habían reunido. Pasó la tarde preguntándose sobre Naruto, y de verdad estaba un poco asustado de que Naruto fuera a hacer alguna cosa sin pensarlo como dejarse matar en la misión porque creyera que Sasuke estaría mejor sin él.

Bebió mucho esa noche.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Nota de Traducción_: Para quien me lo preguntó (y no dejó correo así que no pude contestar personalmente) Naru-chan aparece hasta muuucho después, creo que ese es el encanto de este fic, que Naruto simplemente no sale pero nunca quita el dedo del renglón en cada capítulo. Si mal no recuerdo, aparece en el penúltimo capítulo (y obvio en el final).

YAAAAIII Gracias a todos sus maravilloso reviews (tengo 49!!! Sin contar los mensajes personales y las alertas y todo eso) así que para que vean que soy muy buena, traigo este capítulo. El domingo no habrá capítulo porque salgo de viaje (también de ahí mi premura) y si me da tiempo de traducir durante el camino, tal vez suba el 4 (la mitad del fic) el próximo lunes o el domingo en la noche si lo termino a tiempo.

Una disculpa si encuentran algún error, son las 2 am aquí y ando un poco adormilada y suelo no descubrir algunos errores. Si ven alguno muy grave me avisan y lo cambio.

Nos vemos y dejen reviews!! Me hacen feliz y me animan a seguir!!


	4. Fuera de la Oficina, Fuera de la ventana

A/N: ¡¡Ohmidios tengo tantos reviews!! Los cálidos y peludos sentimientos están brotando sobre mi teclado. ¡¡¡Galletas, pastel, pay, dulces, abrazos, besos, mariposas, cachorritos, gatitos, arcoiris y otro capítulo para todas y cada una de las realmente asombrosas, adorables y maravillosas personas que oprimieron el botón de review!!!¡¡¡¡ LOS AMO A TODOS!!!!

(Esto se refiere a una encuesta que hizo la autora en su momento) La mayoría manda, así que los siguientes capítulos habrá dos cartas por capítulos.

Advertencia de Derechos: No soy dueña de Naruto. Solo me gusta usar a los personajes para mis muy personales y bizarros propósitos. Además, si tratan de delatarme, también tendrían que hacerlo con el medio billón de personas que también escriben fanfiction, y… bueno, no tendría sentido. Así que… thpppppbt para ustedes.

* * *

**Capítulo Cuatro: Fuera de la Oficina, Fuera de la Ventana**

* * *

_Querido Sasuke,_

_Escuché sobre tu compromiso hoy. Tú ya sabes eso, supongo, puesto que estabas ahí. __Todos les ofrecieron una fiesta a ambos. Todos estaban tan felices. __Sakura estaba mega contentísima, replandeciendo con su anillo y su gigantesca sonrisa –y estaba llorando. __Estaba tan feliz que estaba LLORANDO. También sus padres. Y ellos te abrazaron. Y tú los dejaste._

_TÚ. El príncipe del hielo. Sonreíste y sostuviste a su hija y ellos te amaron tanto como ella a ti. _

_Me dijiste que querías que yo fuera tu padrino. Y sonreíste._

_Amo a Sakura –ella es la mejor amiga que un tipo puede pedir. Y –ella tiene su corazón puesto en ti desde que somos niños. __Yo –no envidiaré su final feliz. No envidiaré TÚ final feliz. __Se merecen el uno al otro._

_De verdad hacen una hermosa pareja._

…

_Kami, siento como si me hubiera sacado el corazón del pecho y hubiera golpeado su arrepentido trasero con un martillo. No creo que nunca antes de esto me haya sentido tan impotente. Y LO ODIO… pero es por ti. Y cualquier cosa es por ti… todo es por ti._

…

_Irónico, eh. Estaré __ahí contigo, en el altar –solo que en el lado equivocado. Y tú dirás 'Acepto' –solo que no a mi. Al final te inclinarás para besarla –no podrías inclinarte para besarme, puesto que soy mas alto que tú. Ella usará un hermoso kimono de seda –ni muerto me verás en una cosa como esa. Ella llevará flores en su cabello –Yo tendré suerte si puedo quitar la sangre del mío. _

_Kami, estoy celoso de una CHICA. ¿Qué tan PATÉTICO puedo llegar a ser?_

_Algunas veces de verdad te odio, Sasuke, por hundirme así de profundo. Algunas veces de verdad, de verdad te odio. Y entonces pienso en la manera en la que me sonreíste -la manera en que algunas veces sonríes solo para mí –y tengo que decirte que estoy feliz por ti, porque de verdad lo estoy._

…

_¿Y quieres saber cual es la peor parte de esto?_

_Sakura y tú de verdad hacen una hermosa pareja._

_U. Naruto_

Sasuke se sentó en la orilla de su cama leyendo la carta por millonésima vez. Tenía un manojo de ellas esparcidas a través de la mesa a un lado de su cuarto, y había estado tomando una diferente para leer cada vez que se despertaba, lo cual había sido bastante seguido desde hacía poco. Sabía que necesitaba descansar, pero no podía calmar su mente. Solo ahora ya eran las seis de la mañana y el sol había salido, así que se imaginó que mejor debía levantarse y comer algo.

Sasuke había sido echado fuera de su oficina hacía un par de días. Su jefe le había dado estrictas órdenes de no volver hasta que pudiera concentrarse, pero su cerebro todavía no había sido capaz de organizarse a si mismo completamente. No podía evitar pensar acerca de lo mucho que quería que Naruto regresara, y lo mucho que lo temía. Y Sakura –no podía sacarse de la cabeza que tal vez simplemente estaba recuperándose de una decepción amorosa, solo un poquito desesperado porque ella había roto su compromiso.

Pero eso no era. Simplemente eso no era. ¿Cuántas veces la había mandado a volar para andar por ahí con Naruto (y no con alguno de sus amigos; solo Naruto)? Y no nada más de eso podía estar preocupado. La mayor parte del tiempo olvidaba que incluso estaban comprometidos. Probablemente ella ya estaba saliendo con alguien mas, no es que él tuviera un problema con eso puesto que ellos no habían estado juntos tanto tiempo, cuando estaban _juntos_. Se preguntaba como reaccionaría ella si le dijera que era gay.

Ja. Conociendo su suerte, probablemente ella no estaría ni un poquito sorprendida.

Puso a calentar la tetera y se sentó, plegando la carta que había traído consigo y tomando otra. Reconociendo esta como aquella que él había titulado 'Gatos, perros y Sasuke' sonrió un poco y recargó su mentón en su mano.

_Querido Sasuke, _

_Justo acabo de terminar de ayudar a Kakashi a alimentar a sus perros, y he estado pensando. __(Si, ya se que debes estarte agachando buscando refugio después de leer eso. Cállate, imbécil.) Me estaba preguntando¿Por qué los ninjas tienen perros en primer lugar?_

_No, no, solo escúchame. De verdad he estado pensando en esto. Ahora, los ninjas se supone que deben ser furtivos, mortíferos, rápidos y despiadados. __Eso es verdad¿no? Ahora mira a los perros. __Los perros son desordenados, ruidosos, y torpes, no importa cuanto pueda argumentar Kiba en contra de eso. Seguro, son buenos luchadores, pero son simplemente tan NO-ninja. ¿Por qué los tenemos entonces?_

_Puedo responder mi propia pregunta también. Número uno, los gatos no se permitirían a sí mismos ser entrenados. Los gatos no se permitirían a sí mismos ser entrenados. Los gatos son justa y exactamente lo que los ninjas necesitan –son silenciosos, mortíferos, ordenados, fuertes, inteligentes y podrían ser grandiosos ninjas. Pero simplemente no harían nada de lo que alguien más les dijera. __Son demasiado orgullosos._

_Número dos, los perros son mas amigables que los gatos. __No estoy diciendo que ellos sean tiernos y menos fieros en batalla, pero tienden a ser buenos con la gente que conocen. Algunas veces los ninjas se obsesionan con ser asesinos, con la sangre y la muerte y las armas y luchar y en no querer lastimar a la gente que aman así que dejan de acercar a ellos. Se que mas de una vez he querido cortarme mis dedos cuando sigo encontrando sangre seca bajo mis uñas. Los ninjas NECESITAN perros. NECESITAN criaturas que no puedan lastimar, criaturas a las que les puedan mostrar amor, criaturas que los amaran de regreso y los protegerán de terminar con eso cuando quieran tomar esa kunai ensangrentada y empujarla a través de su propia garganta._

…

_Tú me recuerdas a un gato._

Hubo un golpeteo en su ventana. Gruñó y a fuerzas se contuvo de arrugar el papel en su mano. "¡Lárgate, Kakashi¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer a esta hora del día?" gritó. Kakashi lo había estado molestando mas de lo usual desde que su jefe lo había echado de la oficina –el hombre de cabello plateado dijo que estaba preocupado por el joven jounin, pero Sasuke tenía la sensación de que simplemente estaba entretenido con el hecho de que Sasuke había sido rebajado a andar haraganeando por ahí todo el día solo porque no se podía concentrar.

La ventana se abrió y Kakashi se metió. Sasuke lanzó una pluma hacia su cabeza. Kakashi la esquivó y sonrió (su único ojo visible se cerró curvándose) y puso algunas bolsas de té en la tetera cuando el agua hirvió, quitándola de la estufa y poniéndola sobre la mesa. "¿Hay algo simplemente mejor que hacer que visitar a mi estudiante favorito?"

"Ya no soy mas tu estudiante," le dijo con mal talante y cobijó sus dos cartas contra su pecho. "¿Qué quieres?"

"Oh, nada, nada. ¿Té?"

Sasuke giró los ojos mientras tomaba la taza que le ofrecía. Kakashi siempre actuaba como si esta fuera su casa, y él fuera el anfitrión ofreciéndole té a su invitado. Manteniendo su visión periférica en el otro hombre, continuó leyendo su carta.

_Bien, solo piensa sobre ello –los gatos son hermosos, ordenados, distantes, inteligentes, sigilosos y mortíferos. Ahora mírate. Siempre has sabido que eres guapísimo, y también todos los demás. Por lo de distante, cuando éramos niños yo seriamente pensaba que tu vocabulario consistía solamente en 'hn' y 'dobe', y podrías despegar la pintura con tu mirada__ de 'déjenme solo Yo soy un Vengador y No tengo tiempo para ustedes humildes mortales'. Eres bien organizado, un genio (siempre lo has sido y, hasta que la senilidad te golpee, siempre lo serás), y si necesitas evidencia por lo de sigiloso y mortífero solo tienes que darle una mirada a la lista de criminales del libro Bingo de los que Ops Negro no tiene que preocuparse para ver lo bueno que eres. _

_No estoy seguro si el que seas un gato sea una cosa buena o mala. Es decir, los gatos están bien y son buenos, pero cuando __todo se derrumba no son la mejor de las compañías. Les gusta estar solos, se atacan el uno al otro para mostrar cariño, y si quieren que les pongan atención simplemente irán hacia ti y te lo demandarán. Si uno simplemente no cede en todo lo que quieren, pagarás muy caro por ello._

…

_Ajá__, ese eres tú._

_Por supuesto, los gatos también tienen suave pelaje y bonitos ojos y c__uando de verdad les gustas te sacarán un montón de porquerías antes de matarte. Tienen ante los demás una actitud irritada, pero en el fondo saben que matarán a cualquiera que trata de herir a sus posesiones, alias amigos. Y algunas veces –solo algunas veces –uno tendrá el enorme privilegio de tenerlos sentados en tu regazo ronroneando mientras uno fija toda su atención a cada uno de sus movimientos ya que ellos son, evidentemente, el centro de tú universo y se te esta concediendo un gran favor al serte permitido estar en su presencia y tocarlos._

…

_Kami, odio quedarme como 'solo amigos'. __Pero por supuesto que preferiría morir que decirte que estoy loca y desesperadamente enamorado de ti y que me rechaces. Puede que desee algunas cosas, pero entiendo que tengo que vivir en la realidad y en la realidad tu eres mi amigo primero y mi interés amoroso después._

_Kami odio el malditamente estúpido mundo real. __Alguien máteme ahora._

_Bueno. __Gatos, perros, Sasuke –todos ellos son suaves y adorables¿Así que a quien diablos le importa de cualquier forma? Tal vez simplemente me consiga una mascota y supere toda esta cosa del 'amor'._

_Ajá. __Como si lo fuera a hacer. Pero un tipo puede soñar¿o no?_

_U. Naruto_

Sonrió, pero rápidamente borró la expresión cuando captó la divertida expresión de Kakashi. "¿Un admirador secreto?" preguntó el otro hombre, moviendo sus cejas.

Sasuke gruñó y dobló la carta. "¡Como si pudiera estar feliz por eso!" dijo cortantemente, sintiendo su cara acalorarse.

Kakashi sonrió de nuevo. "¡Ah¡Entonces es alguien que conoces! A ver, déjame ver esa –"

Sasuke brincó fuera de su silla cuando Kakashi se inclinó hacia la carta en su mano, solo una cantidad excepcional de equilibrio y un entrenamiento ninja mantuvo su té en su taza y su taza en su mano. La sonrisa de Kakashi se ensanchó, y Sasuke se congeló cuando se percató de su error.

"Así que _es_ alguien que conoces. Bien, bien, ahora¿Me pregunto quien podrá ser?" el jounin de cabello plateado se terminó su té y se puso de pie para irse. Sasuke solo pudo mirarlo fijamente hasta que llegó a la ventana y entonces solo pudo aventar su taza hacia la parte trasera de la cabeza del otro hombre cuando este saltó por la ventana.

Se sentó pesadamente en el piso e impactó su puño contra el piso. "Bien, maldita sea. ¡No puedo creer que yo cayera con eso!"

Oh, bueno. Solo quedaban cuatro días hasta el regreso de Naruto, así que Kakashi lo iba a descubrir muy pronto de todas formas.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Nota de Traducción: Dejen tomo aire… ¡UN MILLON DE GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS! Son todos unos amores de personas XD. Pasando a otros asuntos, se que dije que iba a estar el lunes peeeeroooo el lunes comencé a traducir, no terminé, luego el martes salí de viaje de negocios (uy que fuerte se oye eso) y estoy terminando el capítulo en el aeropuerto, así que supongo que estarán viéndolo ahora que ya llegue a mi casa y tengo internet._

_'Gatos, perros y Sasuke' es una de mis tres cartas favoritas (una es la primera carta y la otra todavía no sale) por eso traté de esforzarme, a ver si no metí la pata por ahí. El siguiente capítulo tiene dos cartas y mas Kakashi para los que lo aman jajaja pero tiene un poema así que creo que eso me costará, nunca he traducido un poema (claro, considerando que lo escribió Naruto no tiene ni pies, ni cabeza ni siquiera rima! Pero de todas formas jajaja)_

_Ultima cosa, no se quien es el Ops Negro (o si es una ella), Ops es una diosa de la mitología, la esposa de Júpiter así que… a menos que me haya perdido en alguna parte del ánime y no sepa alguna terminología puede que hable de la Hokage o que hable de Sasuke en alguna retorcida forma, no lo se… ahí si me declaro culpable._

_Nos vemos para el capítulo 5!!! Este oficialmente es la mitad del fic!!!!_


	5. Imposible

A/N: Amo mucho a Kakashi, así que aquí hay mas de él siendo un poco lerdo. Este capítulo es diferente ya que solo hay diálogo entre Sasuke y Kakashi y las cartas son algo cortas, pero aún así me gusta. ¡Disfrútenlo!

Advertencia de Derecho: ¡No soy dueña de Naruto! (Llorando a gritos)

* * *

**Capítulo Cinco: Imposible**

* * *

_Querido Sasuke, _

_Hoy he estado probando mi lado poético. Toma, échale una mirada a esto._

_¿Debería compararte con un día invernal?_

_Tú belleza mas estupenda y fríamente_

_Borrascoso viento que escarchas las flores sin consternar_

_Y que al invierno se alquila muy audazmente_

…_Es algo espantoso¿verdad? Bueno, tal vez tratar de torcer los clásicos para mis propios propósitos no es tan buena idea._

"Así que… ¿Es Ino?"

El susurro de papeles y ropa cambió de posición. Un sorbo de té. "Está casada, Kakashi. ¿Recuerdas a Chouji y sus gemelos?"

"¿Hinata?"

"Ella está casada con Kiba. Fuiste a su boda. Tuvieron una hija hace unos cuantos meses."

"Mmm. Entonces, Tenten."

"Casada. Neji me partiría las piernas si acaso llego a pensar en ella de manera incorrecta."

"¿…Kurenai?"

"Perdóname por sonar como una chica, pero iugh. Ella es por mucho muy vieja para mi. Hasta tu deberías saber eso."

"¿…Anko?"

"¿De verdad tienes un cerebro?"

_Tal vez debería tratar de escribirlo por mi mismo ¿Mmm? Tengo todas las líneas en mi cabeza, tú y tu día invernal, pero no estoy seguro de como ponerlo en papel… Bueno, mira este y a ver que opinas._

_Donde tus pies dejan a través de tus pisadas manantiales de hielo_

_Tus dedos dejan carámbanos en las ramas_

_Y rizos de escarcha congelan las ventanas_

_Tus lágrimas caen como copos de nieves cual encaje_

_Y tu ira vaticina la tormenta de nieve_

_El burbujeante riachuelo no se compara con tu glacial mirada_

_En tus brazos la vida palpita_

_Y muere, frágil como el cristal…_

_Ni siquiera rima, la verdad, pero me gustan las imágenes en mi cabeza –Sasuke el duendecillo del invierno, príncipe del hielo, hermoso como la muerte._

_Je. ¡Me pongo poético alrededor de la hora de las brujas, amor!_

_Oh, ya cállate. ¡Trata tú de pararte a las 3 am, mantenerte despierto todo el día, y luego seguir siendo coherente para la media noche! _

_Y ahora, mi amor, a dormir el sueño de los muertos, hasta aquella fatídica hora cuando mi Dama Hokage me llame para una vez mas ensangrentar mis manos en su honor –a la misma hora en la que podré empujar la almohada del sueño a través de mi cara y decirle que se largue._

_U. Naruto_

"Muy bien, entonces… ¿Qué tal Lee? Él no esta casado."

"…Me he dado cuenta que estas mentalmente discapacitado, pero aún así –diablos, Kakashi, eso es simplemente repugnante. Sería como tú y Gai." Le recorrió un escalofrío.

"Tienes un muy buen punto… ¡Oh, lo tengo¡Shino! Es callado, probablemente considerado y un gran oyente y ese tipo de cosas."

"Es un hombre."

"También Lee. No dijiste nada contra eso con _él_."

"Si, pero –quiero decir –es que simplemente –dije que era repugnante ¿o no? Eso abarca el concepto en general. ¡No soy gay!"

"Mmmm, claro, claro, por supuesto…"

"¡No lo soy!"

"Te creo. De verdad."

"Oh, cállate, tú, idiota. Te voy a ignorar." Tomó una hoja diferente, la desenvolvió y la sostuvo cerca para que el otro no pudiera verla.

"Tú ataca, mi niño."

_Querido Sasuke,_

_Justo hoy acabo de descubrir algo acerca de Kakashi e Iruka. Te daré tres oportunidades para que adivines que es._

…_Noup._

…_Tampoco._

…_¡Mal!_

_Esta bien, esta bien, no tienes que ponerte impaciente._

_Son gay. Juntos._

"…Mm… Sabes que; Creo que ya se quien es."

"Lo sabes."

"Creí que me estabas ignorando."

"Lo estaba. Pero nunca seré capaz de ignorar a los idiotas."

"Lo sé. Especialmente considerando a cierto rubio¿mmm?"

Silencio.

"Ja,ja¡Lo sabía¡Estas enamorado de Naruto, estas enamorado de Naruto!"

"¡No, no lo estoy!

"Respondiste a eso un poco demasiado rápido para que te crea."

"¿Bueno que esperabas que hiciera¿Esperar diez minutos¡¡NO SOY GAY, MALDITA SEA!!" Gruñó. Un puño golpeó la mesa, quejándose lo suficientemente bajo para no ser escuchado.

_Como que __se me hizo un poco raro al principio, pero ¡ey¿Quién soy yo para hablar? Por lo menos no lo habían estado tratando de esconder._

_¿Adivina como lo descubrí? __Caminé hacia ellos mientras se besaban en uno de los salones después de que las clases habían terminado. Inicialmente, cuando los vi, intenté arrancarme los ojos con una cuchara, pero el pobre Iruka me veía tan avergonzado y se estaba disculpando tan exageradamente que tuve que tenerle compasión. Kakashi, por supuesto, solo se rió y empezó a molestar a Iruka acerca de seguir siendo tan modesto después de todo lo que él le había hecho, y entonces Iruka se sonrojó de manera tan roja que pensé que su cara se iba a prender en llamas._

_No me había reído así en un largo tiempo._

"Esta bien. Te creo, Sasuke."

"No, no lo haces."

"¿Crees que no te estoy diciendo la verdad?"

"Si, en realidad lo hago."

"Estoy dolido, Sasuke."

"Cállate."

_Una vez que Iruka dejó de sonrojarse me cont__ó que habían estado juntos por dieciocho años -¿Te puedes imaginar estar con alguien por tan largo tiempo¿Te puedes imaginar la entrega que eso conlleva? Y el que aún estén tan enamorados después de todo este tiempo que actúan como adolescentes, besándose en público –deben amarse el uno al otro un montón. __Es alucinante. __¿Sabes el tipo de cosas que han tenido que soportar? Viviendo con la misma persona día tras día, año tras año, con sus malos hábitos y sus pies fríos en la cama, y los días tormentosos cuando ellos quieren matar a alguien y con los perros de Kakashi e Iruka trabajando hasta tarde calificando papeles y –simplemente, todo._

_Me gustaría tener una oportunidad para eso –si fuera con la persona correcta. __Si fuera contigo._

"…Entonces¿Acerca de que son las cartas?"

Un largo gruñido para esconder un sonrojo creciente.

"¿Qué? Es una suficientemente inocente pregunta, Señor Yo-No-Soy-Gay. Y además, esa es su letra. Reconocería esos garabatos donde sea."

"Ese es el porque te tomo tanto tiempo adivinar que era él¿verdad?"

"¡Así que ES Naruto!"

"¡Cállate, maldita sea!"

"Mira, si no son cartas de amor, entonces no hay ningún daño en decirme que esta diciendo¿o lo hay?"

"Es solo… personal."

"Ooooooh."

"¡¿Puedes simplemente parar ya¡No estoy enamorado de él!"

"No tienes porque estar avergonzado, sabes. Yo estoy enamorado de un hombre también."

"Número uno: demasiada información. Número dos: Compararme contigo no me esta haciendo sentir mejor. Número tres: Ya sabía acerca de ustedes dos. Así que ahí esta."

_Me pregunto acerca de tus malos hábitos. Me pregunto que haces en privado, cuando nadie te ve. Me pregunto si me dejarías ver esas cosas, si nos conoceríamos el uno __al otro tan bien que no tendríamos NADA que ocultarnos entre nosotros –si seríamos tan cercanos que simplemente ya no importe mas. Me encantaría descubrir que cosas raras harías y que yo sea el único que sepa acerca de ellas –que yo sea el único en el que tu confíes lo suficiente para mostrármelas. _

_Me pregunto si tú podrías soportarme dejando mi ropa por donde sea y nunca despertando a tiempo y nunca entregando mis reportes de misiones y convocando ranas a la mitad de la sala. Me pregunto si podrías soportar mi obsesión con la sangre, que arrastre a mi equipo a la casa todos los días porque los amo como si fueran mis propios hijos y no quiero que crezcan así que los alimento con helado y galletas en el fútil esfuerzo de mantenerlos actuando como si tuvieran cinco años._

…_Aunque si de verdad me pongo a pensar en eso, ni siquiera yo se como me soporto, mucho menos como tu podrías._

"…Eres imposible¿sabes?"

"¡¿Yo _soy_ imposible¡¡Tú eres el que no me deja en paz!!"

"Eso es porque se que estas mintiendo."

"¡Solo déjame solo!"

"No me hagas traer a Gai aquí y que te hablé acerca de la llama del amor juvenil –y sabes que lo haré."

"¡Oh no, por favor!

"¡Me estas forzando a tomar medidas desesperadas!"

"¡Esta bien! Esta bien. Lo admito. Yo estoy –Yo estoy enamorado de Naruto. Lo amo. Ahora por favor. _Siéntate_."

"Buen chico. Sabía que entrarías en razón. Pero por mucho que me encantaría quedarme y charlar, es mi turno de preparar la cena y tengo que ir a recoger algo del mercado porque la última vez que Iruka comió lo que cociné tuve que llevarlo al hospital."

"Te creo."

"…¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que de verdad me crees?"

"Porque lo hago."

"Ah. Bueno, adiós, Sasuke."

"Aja, aja, lárgate. Bastardo."

_Me encantaría tener la oportunidad de acostumbrarme a ti por el resto de mi vida, terquedad, arrogancia y todo. Me encantaría tener la oportunidad de amarte por el resto de mi vida._

_Si. Un tipo puede soñar, por lo menos. __Tú eres mío en mis sueños._

_U. Naruto_

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

A/N: Quería que este capítulo fuera un poco mas ligero, de ahí la poesía y el KakaIru. Les voy a advertir de una vez que el siguiente capítulo será mucho mas oscuro, pero también tendrá cartas, tenemos que pasar por ello para poder traer a Naruto a casa. ¡Sopórtenme!

Nota de Traducción: ¡No lo puedo creer¡He rebasado los 100 reviews! (Umbra grita de alegría y da saltos histéricos por toda su habitación, que bueno que no hay nadie en casa) Un millón de gracias a tan maravillosa gente!!!!

Hice mi mejor intento con los poemas, el segundo no fue problema porque, como ya había dicho, incluso en el original de inglés, Naruto no rima para nada, el primero fue un poco mas complicado y aún así no pude rimar…preferí dejarlo así para que no se perdiera mucho del sentido y yo soy tan buena en la poesía como Naruto y lo reconozco. Dato cultural, si alguien no sabe cual es la hora de las brujas, en el folklore general, es la media noche.

Por cierto, la nota de la autora es cierta, si se divirtieron con estas cartas ligeras, el KakaIru (del cual, me reconozco nada fan pero es divertido como lo plantea Naruto) y el hecho de que Kakashi molestara tanto a Sasuke para sacarle una confesión, estén preparados para el siguiente capítulo, es (y por mucho) el mas oscuro y dramático del fic así que créanme que no se reirán mucho (pero aún así AMO ese capítulo mas que todos). Dado que la carta es un tanto larga, haré lo posible por tenerla lo más pronto posible.


	6. Tinta, sangre y lágrimas

Advertencia de Derechos: No soy dueña de Naruto. Ahí tienen. ¡Nnnn! (les enseñé la lengua, pero es difícil poner eso en el papel…)

* * *

Capítulo Seis: Tinta, Sangre y Lágrimas

* * *

La noche había caído vía un abrasador ocaso lleno de rojos, dorados, rosas y morados, seguido por los pequeños destellos, cual fríos diamantes, de las estrellas y la pálida luna en forma de hoz elevándose sobre las copas de los árboles en un despliegue brillante y plateado. La luz blanca azulada se inclinaba a través de la almohada de Sasuke, la cual era su excusa negada para no haberse dormido siendo las dos de la mañana. La verdadera razón –la que estaba retorciendo su estómago en un nudo y haciendo pedazos sus nervios cual papel –era que se suponía que el equipo de Naruto debería llegar a casa mañana y su última carta le había dado a Sasuke la impresión de que Naruto podría no volver con ellos.

Estaba usando la luz de la luna para re-leer la carta. Probablemente no era la más brillante idea del mundo, puesto que la luz era muy tenue y era duro para sus ojos, pero esta no era la clase de cosa que leías mientras estabas sentado confortablemente entre las sábanas con la lámpara encendida. Había tres páginas en esta. El sobre estaba cubierto con sangrientas huellas digitales, y la primera página (estaban numeradas) era un caos de tinta, sangre y escritura violenta y puntiaguda.

_Querido Sasuke,_

_Acabo justo de volver de mi –_aquí las palabras 'masacre,', 'homicidio,' y 'asesinato' estaban tachadas violentamente –_misión. No puedo escribir muchos detalles –_

_Kami, Sasuke, ni siquiera puedo recordar la mayor parte de lo que pasó –_

_Estaban acabados. Estaban TAN acabados. __Dijeron que su información de la seguridad era exacta, justo debajo de la última kunai._

_Difícilmente fue una pelea –simplemente fue una matanza. __Mi equipo –_

_No me fue permitido regresar por mi equipo. No nos fue permitido regresar por nuestros equipos._

_Simplemente fue una matanza. Yoshao consiguió los pergaminos –murió cuando los puso en mi mano. __Endoe, Taiki, Hirotaro, Misao, Hashira –todos muertos. Asesinados. __Yo –nosotros –ellos estaban tan acabados –nosotros tuvimos suerte –nosotros tuvimos suerte simplemente de lograr salir con vida, Jamura y yo –tuvimos suerte –deberíamos estar agradecidos – agradecidos de que nuestros compañeros de equipo dieran sus vidas –agradecidos –ELLOS MURIERON Y NOSOTROS ESCAPAMOS Y DEBERÍAMOS ESTAR TAN MALDITAMENTE AGRADECIDOS DE QUE AÚN ESTEMOS VIVOS –_

La escritura se disolvía en garabatos y manchas de tinta seca y sangre; el papel estaba desgarrado donde Naruto había presionado con demasiada fuerza. Sasuke la puso a un lado y sacó otra hoja del sobre. La escritura en esta era pequeña y temblorosa, pero clara. No habían ni garabatos, ni sangre y tampoco tinta gastada en esta hoja, pero las palabras se volvían mas grandes y puntiaguda a medida que alcanzaban la parte mas baja de la página.

_Lo siento. Yo sólo –ahora estoy bien. __He lavado toda la sangre –todo. Supongo que ese es el porque los uniformes son negros –es mas fácil sacar las manchas de sangre, o por lo menos, es mas difícil verlas cuando no salen. Ja, ja, ja…_

_¿Quieres saber algo real y endemoniadamente estúpido, Sasuke? Odio la sangre. La odio más que a nada. Se mete en todas partes –debajo de tus uñas, en tu cabello, dentro de los pequeños surcos entre tu piel, se seca en tus cejas, pestañas, el pelo de los brazos, gotea por tus piernas y tienes que restregarla fuera de tus tobillos y dedos de los pies…_

_De verdad la odio maldición._

_No solía hacerlo, sabes. Y no es que tenga miedo de ella. Es solo que, al volverme mejor asesinando, mi deseo de mantener la sangre de la gente dentro de sus propios cuerpos se ha incrementado. No quiero su sangre –tengo suficiente con la mía, gracias._

_Debe verse realmente estúpido cuando consideras el hecho de que soy un capitán ANBU. Pensarías que si no me gusta debería renunciar ¿sabes?_

_Piensas eso¿o no?_

_Ja. Pero, verás, no haré eso, porque ese es el tipo de cosas que una persona inteligente haría, una persona que no se ahoga en sangre cada día y medio, una persona que no se enamora de su mejor amigo, una persona quien simplemente no se sienta por ahí a quejarse sobre ello. Simplemente no es el tipo de cosas que yo haría._

_Ajá. Soy un dobe sin cerebro, y orgulloso de serlo._

…_No. ¿La verdadera razón? No confiaría en nadie mas para hacerse cargo de mi equipo._

_Alguien más podría no odiarla tanto._

_Alguien más podría saltar para asesinar a lo que estuviera a la vista._

_Alguien mas podría no importarle la sangre bajo sus uñas._

_No es que haya hecho el mejor trabajo esta noche… __Todos están muertos._

_Kami, desearía que fuera __más difícil escribirlo. Desearía que fuera casi malditamente imposible formar esas letras, arrastrar a fuerzas mi pluma a través del papel. Desearía que lastimara. Desearía que mis dedos sangraran al escribir esas palabras. Pero no lo hacen, y no lo harán._

_Están muertos. ¿Ves? __Están muertos están muertos están muertos están muertos están muertos están-_

_Maldición, es la segunda pluma que quiebro esta noche. ¿Dónde diablos están las enfermeras calientes con cianuro cuando las necesitas?_

_¡¿Y por que diablos es que cada vez que te escribo termino temblando/llorando/deprimido¡Kami, si simplemente ignorara al maldito papel y la pluma y dejara de pensar en TI, sería el Maldito Señor Rayito de Sol! __¿Así que sabes que¡¡Vete a la mierda!! __¡¡No necesito que tú me jodas la vida –Hago un muy buen trabajo haciéndolo por mi mismo, muchísimas malditas gracias!!_

Había otra página nueva en el sobre. Una vez mas la escritura era mucho mas nítida en esta página, y se quedaba clara hasta el final. Para Sasuke, la escritura de Naruto parecía casi cansada.

_Lo siento. Solo estoy –un poco __inestable en este momento. No es tu culpa que este deprimido. Ya estoy grande; puedo tomar la responsabilidad de mis propias acciones y emociones. Si realmente quisiera podría sacarme a mi mismo de esto y si no lo hago entonces es mi propia culpa. Solo estoy –Solo estoy enfermo de hacer esto solo. Estoy enfermo de esconder cosas porque para eso fue para lo que me entrenaron, y si no lo escondo me asusta que algo vaya a salir horriblemente mal._

_Algunas veces me siento tan cansado. Estoy cansado de esconderme y de ser miserable y de matar gente y __de que no estar molesto por ello excepto que se que YO QUIERO estar molesto por ello. Yo –Yo necesito DECIRLE a alguien. Pero no puedo porque yo soy Naruto el capitán ANBU y la sangre no me molesta y el hecho de que estoy entrenando a un puñado de niños para ser asesinos no me molesta y el hecho de que estoy enamorado de mi mejor amigo no me molesta –no, para nada._

…_Ya, a la mierda. Eso es. __Estoy acabado. Me voy a ir a dormir, llegar tarde al entrenamientos con mis niños mañana, y la semana que viene me voy a ir a una misión de dos meses de duración al país de la Niebla, dejando a mi equipo en las manos de ese subnormal incompetente de Tomaru (Si cuando regrese no están en la malditamente mejor y PERFECTA forma, ese bastardo NUNCA VA A TENER HIJOS. __Me aseguraré de ello). Así que… simplemente iré. Tal vez esos dos meses me aclaren la mente. __Tal vez seré capaz de ordenar toda esta mierda antes de regresar a casa. Tal vez si estoy lejos de ti por el tiempo suficiente sea capaz de desanudar mi cerebro._

_Y tal vez los cerdos vuelen y las ardillas conquisten el mundo._

_U. Naruto_

Naruto tenía que regresar. _Tenía_ que. Sasuke había estado en negación por tanto tiempo –el rubio tenía que por lo menos darle esta última oportunidad de hacer las cosas mejor. De hacerlas _correctamente_. Si Naruto nunca regresaba… Si se convertía solo en otro nombre, grabado en la piedra…

Bueno, ahí habría otro lugar donde Kakashi y él podrían ir juntos. Obito, Naruto… tal vez Iruka se les podría unir y podrían llorar también a sus padres… Kakashi e Iruka eran amantes, así que tal vez ya lo hacían.

Maldita sea. De verdad no necesitaba estar pensando acerca de amantes en ese momento. De verdad no _quería_ hacerlo.

Sasuke puso las tres hojas de regreso en su sobre y se acostó boca abajo sobre su almohada. Comenzó a quedarse dormido, pero como había pasado cada una de las veces en las horas anteriores, la imagen de los compañeros de equipo de Naruto cargando el inmóvil cuerpo de su capitán a través de las puertas de Konoha lo despertaba sobresaltado con una descarga de adrenalina y miedo. Maldijo y sacó la primera hoja del sobre nuevamente, ignorando el ardor en sus ojos mientras los forzaba para entender las palabras en el papel.

No estaba llorando. La luz de la luna simplemente era muy tenue, y era duro para sus ojos.

_Y tal vez los cerdos vuelen y las ardillas conquisten el mundo._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Nota de Traducción: Se los dije jejejeje. A mi me gusta mucho esta carta, y temo informar que es la última escrita por Naruto en este fic._

_Detalle: puse rayito de sol, 'sunshine' es luz de sol, cariño, alguien muy animado, lo que gusten, pero me gusta como suena rayito de sol porque es perfectamente sarcástico. Así que eso puse jojojo._

_Dato curioso: la frase 'And maybe pigs will fly and squirrels will take over the world' se volvió mi frase favorita cuando la leí por primera vez, todavía la uso en mi Messenger._

_¡Naruto regresa en el siguiente capítulo! Y les tengo una sorpresa dicha en la siguiente frase:_

_And If I told you that I actually have the next chapter totally translates but I won't update it because I am a review addict and very, very evil? Muahahahahaha!!!_

_Así que espero reviews!!!_


	7. Regreso a Casa

Advertencia de Derechos: No soy dueña, no demanden, por favor y gracias. ¡Los amo queridos!

* * *

**Capítulo Siete: Regreso a Casa**

* * *

Sasuke no sabía muy bien que esperar cuando Naruto regresara. Su cabeza estaba llena de inmaduras ideas, enunciados y explicaciones medio formadas y pequeños e incoherentes fragmentos declaraciones de amor que evocaban a aquellas que Lee a menudo le había dado a Sakura cuando eran jóvenes (vagamente se preguntaba si ella comenzaría a andar con Lee ahora que no tenía que seguir a Sasuke, pero se quitó la idea de encima.)

La verdad es que la única imagen que realmente estaba fija en su mente era la de Naruto caminando fatigosamente hacia la aldea con la cabeza baja y las manos en sus bolsillos, considerando hoscamente suicidarse mientras pensaba acerca de todo el tiempo que le tomaría quitarse toda la sangre de su ropa y cabello. Juzgando por su última carta, ese había sido exactamente el humor que había tenido el rubio cuando se fue, y después de dos meses de espionajes, infiltración, asesinato, persecuciones, robo y pelea, Sasuke no se podía imaginar que esa mentalidad cambiara.

En su cabeza, Naruto caminaría un poco detrás de su equipo, con angustiados ojos enfocados en el camino hasta que se diera cuenta que alguien estaba ahí esperando por él, y luego forzar una sonrisa falsa en su rostro. Tenía una idea general en su cabeza de que él iba a reconfortar a su amigo y tal vez decirle que había leído las cartas, y entonces gastarían un poco de tiempo siendo insanamente felices y diciéndose el uno al otro que estaban enamorados. Sasuke le diría a Naruto que no tenía que quedarse en el ANBU si lo odiaba tanto, y Naruto sería tan feliz que iría y renunciaría en el mismo instante y no tendría que pasar por más baños sangrientos nunca más.

En algún lugar de su cabeza algo le decía que las cosas probablemente no funcionarían exactamente como lo imaginaba, pero estaba un poco desesperado así que se seguía diciendo a si mismo que no había otra manera en la que _podría_ ser.

No sabía exactamente que es lo que iba a hacer, pero había guardado todas las cartas en una mochila y la tenía colgada en su hombro mientras esperaba que el equipo ANBU bajara por el camino (Naruto siempre llevaba a su equipo a través de la puerta del frente; no veía ningún punto en ser reservado en su regreso, a menos que todos estuvieran totalmente empapados en sangre y por lo tanto fueran responsables de aterrorizar a niños pequeños / darle a los ancianos ataques cardiacos).

No había contado con el canto.

Podía escucharlo mucho antes de que pudiera ver a los cantantes –si podían ser llamados cantantes sin mentir totalmente. Era mas como si estuvieran gritando a todo pulmón en lo que probablemente pretendía ser una forma alegre, con la inconfundible voz de Naruto imponiéndose a las demás la mayor parte del tiempo. Cuando finalmente salieron del bosque y llegaron a la entrada, Sasuke podía ver que todos los cuatro miembros ANBU tenían sus máscaras atadas en sus cinturones, las gastadas mochilas tiradas sobre sus hombros, y sus brazos enlazados. Naruto, marchando en el medio, tenía la más grande y radiante sonrisa imaginable plasmada por todo su rostro. Ocasionalmente brincaban unos cuantos pasos, comenzaban a reír y tropezaban entre ellos como si no fueran unos de los más peligrosos ninjas con vida. "¡¡Ba bada-ba ba ba-ba, da guada ba ba ba -Vamos Suri, canta mas fuerte¡¡Con trabajo y puedo oírte¡¡Bada ba-ba gua da da da ta bada-daaaaaa!!"

Sasuke se los quedó mirando fijamente con total desconcierto hasta que Naruto lo divisó y su expresión, si era remotamente posible, se volvió más brillante. Se separó de su grupo y de un brinco echó a correr, y antes de que Sasuke pudiera reaccionar había sido envuelto en un enorme abrazo de oso. "¡¡Sasuke-chan¡¡Oh _Kami_ no tienes una idea de lo alegre que estoy de verte y hasta podría besarte por supuesto, hasta podría besar el suelo también porque estoy tan endiabladamente feliz de estar en casa pero mi equipo me dijo que no debería hacer eso porque o podría enfermarme o ellos meterían por mi garganta la tierra así que no lo haré pero _Kami_ extrañé este lugar tanto y sabes lo difícil que es encontrar una tienda de ramen decente en el país de la Niebla te diré que es malditamente imposible y hablando de ramen te voy a llevar por ramen y tienes que contarme acerca de cada pequeña y simple cosa que haya pasado aquí y _Kami_ estoy tan feliz de estar en casa y oh tengo que ir a encontrar a mi equipo _Kami_ no los he visto en tan maldito largo tiempo –ey, ey, te veré en el Ichiraku y llevaré a mis niños y todos nos pondremos al día¡¡Te veo en unos cuantos minutos Sasuke-_chaaaaan_!!" todo esto lo balbuceó Naruto en un solo respiro, entonces salió disparado precipitadamente una vez mas, desapareciendo por sobre los techos de la villa.

Sasuke se quedó de pie inmóvil por un par de minutos, intentando traducir lo que se le había dicho y sosteniendo con un poco de desesperación su bolsa llena de cartas. Uno de los miembros del equipo de Naruto le sonrió comprensivamente y le puso en la mano una botella. "Necesitarás esto si vas a pasar las siguientes horas con él," le dijo ella gentilmente, tratando de penetrar su confusión. "Ha estado así desde que salimos el país de la Niebla."

Sasuke asintió lentamente y parpadeó hacia la botella. Estaba llena de aspirinas. Asintió de nuevo y se giró para cuidadosamente emprender su camino hacia el restaurante de ramen, Ichiraku.

Esto… no estaba resultando para nada como lo había planeado. Se suponía que para ese momento ya se estarían besando. Aturdido, se sentó a esperar y trato de precisar que es lo que había pasado.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto abrió su puerta, entró, cerró la puerta detrás de él y recargó contra ella con un suspiro de alivio. Primer encuentro con Sasuke: exitoso. Él había estado agradablemente desconcertado, aparentemente no se había percatado de la referencia del beso, y se había sometido a contacto físico mas allá de los métodos iniciales de irritación tales como picarle. Perfecto.

Dio un vistazo a su alrededor. Nada estaba fuera de su lugar, como era de esperarse; había conseguido que la señora de la puerta de alado fuera y regara sus plantas cada cierto tiempo, y se veían muy verdes y saludables. Les sonrió, se les acercó para tocar sus hojas y susurró un saludo. "Ey chicas. Se ven bien."

Pasando a través del desastroso accidente que era su sala, se movió hacia su dormitorio y se quitó su uniforme ANBU. Sangre y sudor lo habían pegado a su piel, así que se arrancó más que una parte de vellos de brazos y piernas. Lo maldijo un poco y lo tiró en el cesto de ropa, luego se encaminó hacia el baño para limpiar lo peor del polvo del camino con un trapo húmedo. Regresó a su cuarto y se quedo de pie por un rato mientras observaba las ropas de su armario. "Demasiado negro," pronunció el rubio después de un minuto. Se puso unos guantes largos y sin dedos y sacó una vieja camiseta blanca del estante superior, deslizándola por sobre su cabeza. Olía un tanto a humedad, pero por lo menos no era negra.

Naruto utilizó la ventana para salir a la calle y se encaminó hacia los terrenos de entrenamiento para buscar a su equipo.

Cuando llegó, Miko y Kyru estaban sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol, mirando como Tomaru trataba de meter en la cabeza de Daisari el sermón de que él de verdad _necesitaba_ entrenar con más empeño porque sentarse todo el día haciendo el vago no lo iba a llevar a ningún lado. Naruto se recargó contra un árbol y negó con la cabeza. Sermonearlo no iba a motivar a Daisari. Nada lo motivaba, para ser honesto, a menos que le fuera dicho que su sensei de verdad le _estaba_ apuntando y que de verdad _no iba_ a fallar. Entonces se volvía sorprendentemente rápido y sorprendentemente inteligente y sorprendentemente _bien motivado_. Naruto había estado bastante orgulloso de si mismo por descubrir eso, puesto que incluso Shikamaru estaba desconcertado por el chico. Shikamaru y Daisari compartían su amor por mirar el cielo, pero Daisari prefería las estrellas a las nubes, y odiaba los juegos, lo cual incluía el shogi. Como sea, disfrutaba de dormir. Era su principal pasatiempo, y podía hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que pudiera continuar viviendo y por lo tanto continuar contándolo como un pasatiempo.

"Tu sabes, Tomaru, por experiencia se que cuando un niño mira con tanta intensidad en dirección opuesta a donde estas tú, deliberadamente _no _están_ escuchando_ una sola palabra de lo que dices." Llamó Naruto. Miko y Kyru brincaron, y Tomaru giró hacia él e inmediatamente después pretendió que no había estado para nada sorprendido. Daisari le ofreció un lánguido y pequeño saludo moviendo su mano y volvió a mirar hacia el lado contrario del campo.

"¡Tú¡Qué estas haciendo aquí!" gruñó el hombre.

Naruto sonrió, sintiéndose complacido de haber hecho enojar al otro jounin. "Bueno, vamos a pensar acerca de eso ¿si? Yo vivo en Konoha, yo soy un sensei ninja, estos son los campos de entrenamiento, y -¡podrías mirar eso¡Niños¡Niños, a los que puedo enseñar! Es encantador como todas estas cosas se unen por si solas cuando piensas acerca de ellas." Le ofreció un falsamente alegre suspiro y estrechó sus manos contra su pecho. La ira de Tomaru amainó a una mirada furiosa ante su obvio sarcasmo.

Mikoto finalmente recobró la suficiente compostura para ponerse de pie de un salto y abrazarlo. "¡Sensei¡Estamos tan felices de verte¿Cómo estuvo tú misión?" levantó la mirada para sonreírle, sus ojos azules resplandeciendo. Ella y su hermano habían heredado la complexión y ojos de su madre, y el cabello café rojizo de su padre. Eran altos y esbeltos, y Miko traía su cabello suelto y corto al nivel de su mentón, mientras que Kyru lo traía largo al nivel de sus omóplatos y atado a la base de su nuca. Daisari tenía el cabello y ojos de su madre, pero se parecía a su padre, incluyendo su expresión aburrida y perpetuo encorvamiento. Naruto no podría haberlos amado más si hubieran sido sus propios hijos.

"Oh, bastante bien, tanto como una misión puede ir. Pero estoy mucho mas interesado en como les ha ido, queridos," le golpeó cariñosamente la nariz y se inclinó para revolverle el cabello a su hermano que todavía estaba sentado en el pasto. "¿Haciendo la vida de Tomaru un infierno, verdad?" dirigió la pregunta a Daisari, cuya segundo pasatiempo no oficial era irritar a su maestro sustituto. El chico le miró, los ojos oscuros centelleando por una vez en lugar de estar apagados de aburrimiento y le dio un saludo flojo reconociendo el comentario.

"Te ves hecho una mierda," le dijo Kyru con soltura, poniéndose de pie. "¿Qué nunca duermes?"

Naruto lo golpeó en la cabeza por decir vulgaridades y sonrió. "¡Por supuesto que no! Había demasiadas cosas que hacer. ¡Bueno, vamos niños, no quiero hacer esperar a Sasuke-teme y quiero escuchar todo acerca de _todo_ lo que ha estado pasando!"

Tomaru refunfuñó en ira y agarró el brazo de Daisari mientras este comenzaba a seguir a su equipo. "¡_Discúlpame_¡Estos niños están bajo tus órdenes hasta mañana, Uzumaki!"

Naruto enarcó una ceja al mirarle. "¿Quién dijo que están bajo mis órdenes?"

"Estamos a la mitad del _entrenamiento_." espetó Tomaru.

Naruto les dio una ojeada a Miko y Kyru, quienes tenían gemelas expresiones de exasperación, y a Daisari, quien estaba admirando la mano de Tomaru en su brazo como alguien que tal vez muy pronto iba a considerar que a lo mejor debía dejar de ser perezoso. Tal vez. Si una mejor opción no se presentaba por si sola.

"En realidad, pareciese que estabas tomando un pequeño descanso para que así pudieras hablarle a la parte trasera de la cabeza de Daisari. Y estoy seguro que por mucho que la parte trasera de su cabeza aprecie tu consejo, pienso que _mis_ estudiantes se ven bastante hambrientos, y me gustaría gastar un poco de tiempo con ellos puesto que he estado fuera por dos meses. _Si_ no te importa." Dijo peligrosamente, con una pequeña y fría sonrisa en los labios. Nunca le había gustado mucho Tomaru, la cual, sospechaba Naruto, era la razón por la que la Dama Hokage lo había asignado al equipo de Naruto, y no iba a rechazar una oportunidad de pelear con él por algo como esto. Compartían algo parecido a la rivalidad de Kakashi y Gai, solo que la suya no tenía ningún atisbo de amistad o camaradería.

Pero Tomaru, al contrario de Naruto, podía sentir cuando una pelea se aproximaba y hacía su mejor esfuerzo en evadirla. Pensaba que, como ninjas de Konoha, debían llevarse bien en la medida de lo posible.

Extraño hombre.

Así que Tomaru le miró con furia, pero dejó que Naruto se llevara a su equipo, y se alejaron caminando, Miko pegada al brazo de Daisari para que así no se quedara atrás, y al brazo de Naruto para que así pudiera parlotear mas fácilmente acerca de lo que fuera de lo que ella parloteaba (Naruto podía ser mas despreocupado que cualquiera, pero tenía la teoría de que las chicas adolescentes tenían un tipo especial de lengua que les permitían hablar un poco mas rápido que lo que la persona a la que le estaban hablando podía seguirles, así que nunca tenía ni remota idea de lo que ella estaba diciendo). Pero de todas maneras él la escuchaba contento, habiendo carecido de ese zumbido en su oído por dos meses, y con Kyru caminando impasiblemente a su otro lado los condujo a través de la calle a donde Sasuke estaba esperando en el restaurante de ramen.

La mirada desconcertada de Sasuke se había marchitado, probablemente debido al hecho de que Naruto estaba trayendo niños a comer con ellos y no quería sufrir una humillación frente a ellos. Naruto estaba un poquito decepcionado, a pesar de que no lo demostró; Sasuke era adorable –o por lo menos tan adorable como podía llegar a ser –cuando estaba desconcertado. Pero ahora estaba tan calmado como siempre, a pesar de que estaba un poco demasiado concentrado en su ramen, y se veía satisfecho con escuchar a Naruto bromear con su equipo hasta que llegó la hora en que los niños tuvieron que ir a casa y dormir. Entonces ellos se sentaron y Sasuke le contó como había estado la gente. Hablaron un poco mas silenciosamente de lo que Naruto lo hizo con los niños, y el hombre rubio disfrutó el tener una verdadera conversación con un amigo sin tener siempre que estar preocupado sobre ser escuchado por casualidad y el revelar su identidad por una palabra equivocada.

Fue a casa mucho mas tarde de lo que probablemente hubiera debido al haber estado viajando toda la semana con tan poco descanso, pero había un tipo de profunda y agotada felicidad sobre sus hombros que le prometían un sueño profundo y tranquilo. Deseándoles un rápido buenas noches a sus plantas mientras las regaba, fue a su cuarto y se subió a la cama sin molestarse en desvestirse. Primer día de regreso: exitoso. No urgencias fuera de lugar de besar a su mejor amigo… no repentina depresión ante el pensamiento de la boda de Sasuke y Sakura… nada ni remotamente relacionado a la sangre… se había infiltrado en su cerebro… y no habían habido sonrientes… cómplices… miradas de… Kakashi… diciéndole que sabía… exactamente que estaba pasando… y no iba a… caer por ninguna… sonrisa falsa…

Y entonces era de mañana. Un aturdido Naruto salió de la cama y fue al baño a echarse agua en la cara. No habría misiones hoy –apenas había regresado, después de todo. Tsunade le dejaría descansar un tiempo. O más bien, ella lo forzaría a descansar un tiempo. Ella tenía la opinión personal de que él había estado trabajando muy duro, y que si no tomaba un descanso por su propia voluntad iba a mandar a alguien a que le rompiera los brazos y las piernas para que así tuviera que hacerlo.

Es gracioso, como se volvía incluso mas despiadada al volverse mas vieja.

Se vistió, tomando una playera negra sin mangas y pantalones, y se dijo a si mismo que realmente necesitaba ir a comprar ropa y encontrar algo mas que no fuera negro. Estaba _seguro_ que había tenido otras ropas antes, pero por su vida que no podía recordar a donde se habían ido. Se puso encima de todo un chaleco negro y se desesperó de nunca ser nada a excepción de gótico, vestido en negro, lamentándose de su vida amorosa (o la falta de ella) y su obsesión por la sangre.

Bah. No le hizo caso a eso y se hincó frente al cofre a los pies de su cama. Por lo menos podía recoger esos reportes de misión que había tenido la intención de entregar ya por meses, y hoy podía comenzar a escribir el reporte de su última misión. Tal vez incluso lo entregara a tiempo…

Se congeló.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Eh… ¿Iruka?"

El hombre de cabello castaño levantó la mirada de su escritorio cubierto de papeleo y sonrió. "¡Naruto! Estoy tan contento de que hayas regresado a casa a salvo. ¿Todo salió bien?"

"Eh… si, si, estuvo bien, pero, yo, eh, en realidad vine a hablarte acerca de mis, eh, reportes de misión."

"¿Ah si¿Qué hay con ellos?"

"Eh… bueno, verás, esto va a sonar extraño, pero creo que alguien los robó, porque ja,ja, tu sabes, cuando fui por ellos no estaban…ja,ja…" se frotó detrás de la cabeza, sonriendo tímidamente.

Iruka se quedó en blanco por un momento, y luego sonrió y negó con la cabeza, riendo por lo bajo. "Naruto¿nadie te dijo? Kakashi mandó a alguien por ellos cuando le dije que era su culpa. Los tengo desde hace semanas."

Naruto parpadeó. "¿Eh? Oh. Correcto. Ah¿Tú no, ah, sabrás a quien mandó, o si¿A lo mejor?"

"Mmm… Creo que fue a Sasuke, en realidad. No estaba muy contento al respecto, pero Kakashi no lo iba a dejar en paz hasta que lo hiciera. Honestamente, podrías pensar que un ninja del nivel de Kakashi podría manejar un poco más de sutileza… ¿Naruto, estás bien? Te ves un poco pálido. ¿Quieres que llame a un medico?" el hombre mas viejo se paró de su silla cuando Naruto cayó sobre su escritorio, jadeando por aire.

"¿S-Sasuke¿Estás – estás seguro? Iruka, por favor dime –dime que me estas mintiendo. Por favor." Susurró desesperadamente, recordando con creciente horror el como había actuado ayer, y como había actuado Sasuke –oh Kami, él sabía¡él _sabía_¿Cómo – cómo diablos se suponía que lo iba a mirar a la cara ahora? Oh Kami, por favor di que esta fue algún tipo de broma enferma…

Maldición, si hubiera sido Kakashi podría haber creído que era una broma, pero con Iruka…

"Naruto, dime que pasa," le dijo con suavidad Iruka, su expresión seria.

Naruto puso una mano en el hombro del otro hombre y lo arrastró cerca de él, mirándolo desesperadamente. "Las cartas, Iruka. _Las cartas_. No _están_. Estaban dirigidas a _él_, Iruka. Justo –justo debajo de los reportes…" Sintió como si sus pulmones se hubieran encogido súbitamente y su cabeza se hubiera expandido y llenado de aire, dejándolo mareado, sin aliento e incapaz de enfocar sus alrededores. Su único contacto con mundo real era su agarre al chaleco de Iruka, y él simplemente no podía, no podía dejarlo ir, o todo estaba perdido…

Despertó en su cama, recordó y no se levantó de nuevo.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El siguiente día Sasuke fue a la casa de Naruto para ver si lo podía encontrar e intentar una vez mas hablar con él, pero el rubio no estaba ahí. Se dirigió hacia los cuarteles del ANBU y se le dijo que no había ido aún, y conociendo a Naruto, probablemente no lo haría por un tiempo. Después de eso fue a ver si Kakashi lo había visto (tuvo que hacer un serio esfuerzo para evitar golpear esa sonrisa cómplice de la cara del jounin de cabello gris, incluso si estaba escondida detrás de la máscara), y fue remitido hacia Iruka.

Iruka lo miró cuidadosamente por un largo minuto cuando le preguntó acerca del rubio. Entonces, muy suavemente, le dijo, "Así que has leído las cartas."

Sasuke parpadeó, sorprendido e inseguro de cómo reaccionar. "Eh… ¿perdón?"

"Naruto me contó acerca de ellas hace mucho tiempo," dijo calmadamente el hombre de cabello castaño, revolviendo algunos papeles a su alrededor. "Y justo estuvo aquí, preguntándose a donde habían ido. Y puesto que Kakashi te mando a ti por los reportes…" guardó silencio por un rato, arreglando su escritorio. Sasuke solo podía mirarlo fijamente. Finalmente el chuunin se detuvo y recostó sus manos sobre su escritorio, dándole a Sasuke una fría mirada. "Quiero que me digas cuales son tus intenciones hacia Naruto."

El hombre de cabello negro se sacudió, desconcertado y desorientado. "¿Q-Qué¿Por qué?"

"Se veía excesivamente preocupado cuando descubrió lo que habías hecho, lo cual me conduce a preguntarte tu relación con él."

"¿…'Excesivamente preocupado'?"

"Se desmayó y no despertó. Tuve que cargarlo hasta su casa." La voz de Iruka era monótona y poco amigable. La gente comenzaba a dirigirles extrañas miradas; Iruka nunca era frío y Sasuke nunca estaba confundido. Y ver las dos cosas en el mismo lugar…

Sasuke parpadeó y se dio la vuelta. ¿Se…desmayó? Naruto sabía que él sabía¿y estaba asustado por eso¡Pero… pero él había escrito las cartas! El _quería_ a Sasuke¿o no? Eso es lo que había dicho. ¿Así que porque estaba reaccionando tan mal? Tal vez… tal vez pensaba que Sasuke todavía estaba enamorado de Sakura… Tal vez pensaba que Sasuke estaba enojado…

Se giró y se fue, sumergido profundamente en sus propios pensamientos. ¿Qué había esperado? No había hablado con Naruto para nada acerca de esto, incluso cuando estuvieron a solas la noche pasada y tuvieron la oportunidad… Naruto debía pensar que el estaba indignado mas allá de las palabras… ¿Qué es lo que iba a hacer al respecto? No podía tranquilamente dirigirse hacia la casa de Naruto y decirle, "Oh, todo fue un gran error; en realidad estoy enamorado de ti."

No vio la pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara de Iruka antes de que el hombre regresara a aceptar y archivar reportes de misión.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Nota de Traducción¡Y Naruto ha vuelto¿Qué tal el pequeño mundo ideal de Sasuke-chan al principio del capítulo? Creyendo que Naruto actuaría justo como él cuando esta deprimido, y el rubio que es exactamente lo contrario va y se lo destruye jaja. Por cierto, si alguien sabe que canción están cantando cuando llegan háganmelo saber que me pica la curiosidad y seguro será un existaso._

_Creo firmemente que el título alternativo de este fic debería ser "Como 'desconcertar' a Sasuke de manera fácil"_

_¡Gracias a todos por sus maravillosos reviews! Me sentí tan feliz que estoy subiendo este capítulo hoy (iba a subirlo mas temprano peeeeroooo salí con unos amigos jejeje) Además, para los que se van de semana santa ¡que envidia! Y para que no sufrieran mucho sin capi._

_¡Y solo queda un capítulo! Chicos el capítulo 8 es el mas largo de todos (11 hojas!) así que seguramente no lo tendré muchísimo antes como los demás (igual un poquito quien sabe) además que tiene muchas escenas, largos párrafos y sus pequeñas complicaciones, digo, de la semana no pasa, pero ya saben jajajaja. ¡Paciencia! O igual el miércoles que estaré de perezosa en mi casa me ponga a traducirlo y termine, quien sabe._

_CIAO Mil gracias por todos los reviews y nos vemos en el capítulo final!!!_


	8. Finalmente

_**Nota: VOY A REESCRIBIR ESTE CAPÍTULO.**_** No estuve muy a gusto con este capítulo cuando lo escribí, pero había comenzado a sentirme culpable por hacerlos esperar tanto tiempo por el final, así que lo subí. Puesto que he recibido unos cuantos reviews que dicen que otros están de acuerdo con que este capítulo no es igual que el estándar, lo reescribiré para mi satisfacción y espero que también para la suya. Dejaré este arriba hasta que lo haya terminado, así que si les gusta es maravilloso, y si no, lo haré mejor. Por favor no me cacen –usualmente soy una escritora lenta y escribir esta historia entera (incluso por muy corta que sea) dentro de tan pocos meses por poco y me mata. ****POR FAVOR SEAN PACIENTES, HARÉ MI MEJOR ESFUERZO. Gracias. :)**

A/N: Okay, multitud; este es el último capítulo de la historia. Así que por favor léanlo, dejen review y díganme todo lo que les gusto y odiaron, ¡porque esta es su última oportunidad de hacerlo! Estoy tan feliz de hacer que finalmente Sasuke deje de ser un idiota y aún así al mismo tiempo no quiero escribir el final, porque ya no podré escribir la historia mas. ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA, ODIO LOS FINALES!

…Ajem. Lo siento. Adelante con la función ¿si? Oh, y este es un capítulo muy, muy largo. Para mí por lo menos. Lo cual es la razón por la que tomó tanto tiempo en escribirse, por si se estaban preguntando (bueno, eso y el hecho de que he estado muy distraída con este juego de cartas en mi computadora que finalmente descubrí como jugar –Yo escribo, como, dos enunciados y luego pienso '¡Ah, tiempo de un juego de cartas!'…Es malditamente fácil distraerme… D:)

**(Traductora: Por si alguien no lo notó, todo lo anterior fue la nota original de la autora)**

Advertencia de Derechos: No soy dueña de nada. No tengo ganancias de esto, y ningún (peludo) animal fue dañado durante la creación de este documento. Alerta de alergia: Puede contener castañas, pero lo dudo. Regreso para reembolso es aplicable. No recomendado para personas con dietas restringidas de azúcar. Baterias incluídas –la mejor de las suertes para encontrarlas. Orgulloso patrocinador de los Juegos Olímpicos de los pingüinos de 1934 en McMurdo Sound, Antártica. Puede causar irritación, somnolencia o verrugas después de uso prolongado. Contenido bajo presión. BHT usado como conservador. Precauciones: Este producto puede causar que algunas ratas de laboratorio rompan sus jaulas, vuelen a través del cuarto y asesinen brutalmente a cientos de personas inocentes. Agítese bien antes de usarse. No contiene tubos de vacunas u otras partes útiles para el usuario. No se convine con otros radio isótopos excepto bajo la vigilancia de un físico. Evite la exposición prolongada a la luz ultravioleta. No se deje al alcance de niños o liberales menores de cinco años.

**Capítulo Ocho: Finalmente**

Sasuke no sabía que hacer. Simplemente no sabía. Puesto que sus planes habían consistido completamente en revelarle todo a Naruto en las puertas el día que regresó, ahora estaba en blanco y no veía otra cosa con que mas salir que no lo desviara tanto de su zona de comodidad que probablemente comenzara a asesinar gente de pura ansiedad. Sintiéndose como un pollo decapitado corriendo en círculos, Sasuke solo podía vagar sin rumbo fijo alrededor de su casa, incapaz de pensar o planear o –o nada en realidad, a excepción de hacer un montón de té.

Había ocasiones en que deseaba ser un amigo cercano de Shikamaru, así podría tener acceso a las habilidades estratégicas del hombre.

Muy bien. No. Tenía que calmarse. Tenía que pensar. ¿Esto no era realmente un gran problema, o si? Todo lo que tenía que hacer era – era – ir a la casa de Naruto y decirle –

…Tal vez debería practicar esa parte. Para ser honesto, la verdad nunca antes le había declarado su amor a nadie –mucho menos a su mejor amigo.

Se sentó y puso sus manos en su regazo, tomando una inspiración profunda. "Así que… Naruto, te amo. No, no… No puedo solo _decirle_ eso; pensará que me estoy burlando de él o algo… Naruto, he estado pensando mucho desde que leí tus cartas, y creo que yo estoy –no, él todavía no sabía acerca de Sakura, pensará que la estoy botando o algo. A él no le gustaría que hiciera eso. Kami, ¿Cómo le digo lo que pasó con ella? Pensará que solo voy con él porque ella me botó. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a explicar eso?" Se cruzó de brazos y se recargó hacia atrás apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón.

Sus amigos casados siempre se estaban quejando acerca de las películas románticas de chicas que sus esposas siempre los obligaban a ver; ¿alguna vez había hecho eso con Sakura? Seguramente ella, de entre toda la gente, hubiera querido darle el ejemplo de la manera en la que quería que él se comportara mostrándoselo, ¿verdad? Eso podría ser de gran ayuda en este momento. Él… vagamente recordaba algo…

_Estaban sentados en el sillón de Sakura en la oscuridad frente a la televisión. Ella tenía sus piernas recogidas contra su estómago y tenía su cabeza recostada felizmente en el hombro de él. Sasuke estaba sentado con sus piernas estiradas frente a él, con un brazo alrededor de Sakura y el otro colgando del brazo del sillón. La película había estado proyectándose por como media hora, pero no habían explosiones o disparos o nada que captara su atención, y él había tenido tan largo día, y habían demasiados personajes para que él les siguiera en su estado semi-consciente, y el cuarto estaba tan oscuro, con Sakura cálida y suave a su lado…_

Maldita sea, la única vez que tenía oportunidad de presenciar como la gente que se suponía que se odiaba la una a la otra se decían que estaban enamorados (lo cual, había concluido por los otros, era el punto principal de películas como esa), ¡y se quedaba dormido! ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer ahora? ¡No era como si pudiera llamarle a Sakura y pedirle ayuda! Ellos – ella –simplemente había roto su compromiso. La herida, esperaba, aún estaba demasiado fresca sin importar lo que ella dijera, y diciéndole que estaba enamorado de un hombre no iba ayudar al respecto.

Pero ella tenía un gran conocimiento en el tema…

Suspiró y se talló los ojos. No había dormido bien en varias semanas, y ahora tenía que lidiar con _esto_… Tendría suerte si superaba esto _despierto_, ya ni hablar de _vivo_.

Muy bien. Planea. Piensa. Tenía que haber _algo_ que pudiera hacer, algo que pudiera decir…

¡Tal vez podría escribirle una carta contestándole a Naruto! Copiar sus palabras, algo así, solo poner el nombre de Naruto donde estuviera el de Sasuke…

Se golpeó a si mismo en la frente. Hablando de ideas estúpidas –¡Estaba tratando de ser honesto, no trillado, romántico tipo cantando-canciones-de-amor-bajo-tu-ventana-bajo-la-luz-de-la-luna! ¿Podíamos decir miserable más allá de todo lo imaginable? "Miserable mas allá de todo lo imaginable…" murmuró el ninja para si mismo, acunando su cara entre sus manos y tomando una respiración profunda. Esto no debería ser tan difícil. Eran solo tres pequeñas palabras, ¡y ya _sabía_ –bueno, estaba bastante seguro, por lo menos –de que sentía Naruto de regreso!

Algunas veces –solo algunas veces –deseaba de verdad haber tomado ventaja de su club de fans y haber _practicado_ de vez en cuando…

"¿Qué es miserable mas allá de todo lo imaginable?"

Sasuke estaba demasiado cansado para incluso sorprenderse ante la repentina presencia del otro jounin. "Por favor déjame solo, Kakashi; estoy aquí tratando de ser miserable y patético, y es bastante difícil de hacerlo contigo rondando y sonriéndome todo el tiempo."

Kakashi ignoró sus palabras y se sentó a un lado de él en el sofa. "Te ves abatido, amigo; ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿El noviecito no está tan ansioso como pensabas?"

"Algunas veces te odio _tanto_…"

"Ah. Entonces estoy en lo correcto."

"…Tienes suerte de que justo ahora este tan cansado y miserable y patético, o patearía esa amplia sonrisa contra el suelo."

"Entonces estaré agradecido de que justo ahora estés tan cansado y miserable y patético, ¿cierto? Vamos ya; ¿Por qué no le cuentas a Kakashi-sensei cual es el problema, y el te ayudará, eh?" pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros y palmeó el mas lejano.

Ambos hombres estuvieron sorprendidos cuando Sasuke de verdad se recargó en él, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Kakashi con un suspiro cansado. "No se que hacer…" murmuró, sintiendo a Kakashi tensarse, luego relajarse, y al brazo alrededor de sus hombros apretar un poco. Simplemente estaba tan cansado, y desconcertado y frustrado...

"Muy bien. Bueno ¿Por qué no me pones al tanto? Trataré de ayudar."

Era de verdad muy sencillo, incluso con la incomodidad de revelarle sus pensamientos y –sentimientos (Kami, se sentía como una chica diciendo ese tipo de cosas a _Kakashi_ de entre toda la gente), y tomó tal vez diez minutos explicar todo.

"Mmm… sabes, todo lo que siento aquí es una falta de motivación." Dijo Kakashi al final.

Sasuke miró hacia arriba molesto. "Yo no soy Shikamaru, sabes."

"Mm, si… pero si tú de verdad te pones a ti mismo en una situación donde una respuesta debería ser necesaria de parte de ambos, entonces una respuesta debería llegar, ¿si? Tú simplemente no te pones a ti mismo en esa situación. Careces de motivación.

Sasuke se apartó y le miró fijamente. "De verdad no tiene ningún caso hablar contigo, ¿o si?"

Kakashi sonrió. "Ya,ya, Sasuke; querías un poco de consejo, y te lo di. Solo lánzate directo; saldrá bien al final."

"¿Y que si no lo hace? Se desmayó simplemente por oír que yo había leído las cartas. ¡No se tú pero a mi no me suena muy prometedor!" espetó.

La expresión de Kakashi se volvió ligeramente mas fría, como si se estuviera irritando de tratar de introducir el mensaje a través de alguien tan terco. "¿Y pensaste que tal vez está asustado de que su mejor amigo hombre, quien esta comprometido con una de sus mejores amigas mujeres, no haya reaccionado en una particularmente buena manera a su declaración? Usa tu cabeza."

"Pero no estoy –oh." Sasuke miró a lo lejos, frunciendo el entrecejo. Ya no estaba comprometido… pero Sasuke no le había dicho eso al rubio, y por lo que sabía Naruto tampoco había hablado con Sakura todavía, no podía saber ¿verdad?

¿Por qué no había pensado en eso antes?

"Prácticamente puedo ver los engranes girando en tu cabeza. Es muy entretenido mirarlos a ustedes los jóvenes darse cuenta de lo obvio," Kakashi sonrió, palmeando sociablemente a Sasuke en la espalda.

Sasuke le lanzó una dura mirada. "Ya no soy un adolescente exactamente, Kakashi."

"Y aún así sigues teniendo problemas de amor adolescente, mi querido y pequeño estudiante."

"Tampoco soy mas tu estudiante."

"Por supuesto que no,"Kakashi se río por lo bajo condescendientemente y revolvió el cabello del otro hombre desapareciendo en una nube de humo antes de que Sasuke pudiera objetar.

Algunas veces en serio, _en serio_ odiaba a ese hombre.

Especialmente cuando tenía sentido.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke revisó alrededor de la puerta del rubio por algún lugar donde la llave pudiera estar escondida. Al principio esperó que pudiera estar sin llave, pero Naruto real y verdaderamente no quería visitantes, especialmente si uno de esos visitantes fuera a ser un enfadado Uchiha o su celosa prometida. La puerta estaba con llave y, por lo que Sasuke podía ver a través de la ventana, atrincherada desde dentro.

No encontró una llave (lo cual era esperado si Naruto de verdad no quería que nadie entrara), y suspiró con resignación. No tenía opción, ahora –tenía que hacer obvio que no estaba nada mas 'pasando por ahí'. En uno de los lados del edificio, la ventana de Naruto estaba abierta, presumiblemente para dejar entrar la brisa, no otros ninjas. Pero de verdad no debió haber sido tan descuidado –los shinobi usaban las ventanas casi tanto como las puertas.

Sasuke brincó en el alféizar, entró y se congeló. Alfombra y paredes de un tranquilo azul, fotos con marcos plateados del equipo de Naruto y el equipo 7, lámpara azul y plateada, sábana azul y plateada con cabello rubio que sobresalía por debajo de ésta –oh. OH. Alcoba. Ah –nada bueno. No era una buena idea ser encontrado en la habitación de Naruto. No era una buena idea despertar a un miembro del ANBU –incluso uno calmadamente dormido podía sacarte el ojo o extirparte una extremidad por ti. La gente que despertaba a los ANBU en los hoteles se paraban en el marco de la puerta con una armadura de cuerpo completo y tiraban guijarros hasta que la persona despertaba, entonces se giraban y corrían como alma que lleva el diablo. Los ANBU no tendían a ser gente mañanera. Sasuke se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo cuando un suave sonido como un gemido surgió de la cama. Miró hacia atrás.

Debajo de las cobijas, Naruto se había acurrucado; su cabeza había salido de por debajo de la sábana, así como también sus manos, las cuales sujetaban con fuerza su almohada. Por un segundo Sasuke pensó que solo se había movido en sueños, y por un instante malinterpretó el gruñido sordo con un ronquido, pero cuando la kunai salió de por debajo de la almohada de Naruto y comenzó a darle una paliza a su colchón lo reconoció por lo que era.

Las pesadillas no eran infrecuentes para los ninjas, especialmente los ANBU. La paranoia que causaba el estar constantemente en guardia se trasladaba incluso a sus sueños –era por lo cual algunos shinobi requerían medicamento para dormir tranquilamente en la noche y en una pieza (puesto que a menudo dormían con kunai y shuriken al alcance de la mano, era totalmente posible para ellos de verdad desmembrar o matarse a si mismos durante el sueño).

Sasuke se movió cuidadosamente hacia un lado de la cama. No quería dejar que Naruto continuara con su pesadilla, pero no quería despertarlo porque eso no alejaría al sueño; solo haría una pausa hasta que el rubio volviera a dormir. Además, los pondría a ambos en una situación embarazosa de haber sido descubierto a la mitad del asesinato de unas presumiblemente inocentes almohadas por parte de Naruto y el haber entrado en la habitación de su mejor amigo sin permiso _mientras él estaba ahí_ por parte de Sasuke. Simplemente prefería evitar eso.

Atrapó una tremendamente descontrolada pierna con su mano y la sujetó en el colchón con su rodilla, entonces realizó un peligroso agarre de la mano que sujetaba el kunai. En cualquier situación normal un ANBU habría despertado incluso antes de que el contacto físico hubiera sido realizado, pero en pesadillas lo suficientemente violentas para hacerlos de verdad sujetar sus armas eran lo suficientemente fuertes para hacerlos creer que ya estaban despiertos. Así que Naruto forcejeó contra él, gruñendo y golpeando y tratando de clavar el cuchillo en la garganta de Sasuke con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, mientras Sasuke se inclinaba hacia abajo cerca de la oreja de su amigo y comenzaba a susurrar desesperadamente, tratando de convencerlo de dejar de forcejear –era mucho mas difícil sujetar al rubio cuando pensaba que estaba luchando por su vida que cuando solo tenían un combate amistoso.

"¡Naruto! Naruto, todo esta bien. Estoy aquí. Todo esta bien. Nadie esta herido. No hay nadie que pelee contigo. Nadie esta aquí. Solo yo. Todo esta bien. No tienes que pelear mas, se han ido. Se han ido," repetía, su tono volviéndose mas y mas gentil al tiempo que el forcejeo de Naruto disminuía, entonces se detuvo después de mas o menos un minuto. Tomó mas tiempo que ese para que sus músculos se relajaran y su respiración se calmara, e incluso mas para permitirle a Sasuke quitarle el kunai de su mano, pero al final estuvo hecho y Naruto estaba descansando calladamente entre relleno de almohada y un enredo de edredón y sábanas.

Sasuke dejó escapar un callado suspiro de alivio mientras ponía el cuchillo en la mesita de noche, quitaba la desgarrada almohada de la cama, y cubría una vez más al rubio con su sábana. Se sentó en el borde de la cama de Naruto por un rato, mirándolo dormir. Y entonces tuvo un impulso repentino, y debido a que estaba cansado y miserable y patético justo en ese momento, no se molestó en reprimirlo.

Naruto no se despertó cuando Sasuke se acostó a un lado de él, aunque se removió lo suficiente para hacer que el otro ninja sostuviera su respiración, pero se acomodó una vez más y el hombre pelinegro se relajó un poco. Por un rato estuvo tendido apoyado en un codo, mirando la profunda y constante respiración de su amigo, y comenzó a sentirse un poco soñoliento el mismo. Casi sin darse cuenta, se recostó y apoyó su mejilla en el hombro de Naruto –solo por un minuto, se dijo a si mismo.

Podía tocar la piel del rubio de esa manera porque el otro solo estaba usando una playera blanca sin mangas. Su hombro era cálido y con cicatrices por haber sido abierto repetidas veces con kunai y shuriken, y olía ligeramente a sudor y al desodorante que el ANBU utilizaba para evitar ser rastreados por perros ninja. Sasuke se movió un poco, pegando ligeramente la nariz contra el cuello del otro, donde fino cabello rubio le hacía cosquillas a su rostro. Quería acurrucarse justo ahí y dormirse –explicaría todo mañana. No había dormido en días, y estaba _tan cansado_…

Naruto se removió, girando hacia un lado de forma que le daba la espalda a Sasuke, desalojando a su huésped de su hombro. El ninja pelinegro gruñó internamente y se giró también, poniendo su espalda contra la de Naruto. Muy bien, entendía la indirecta; tenía que pensar en que hacer, ahora que sabía donde estaba Naruto pero no le apetecía despertarlo y decirle que pasaba.

La respiración de Naruto era muy profunda y suave, y su cuerpo estaba relajado y cálido. Sasuke se quería quedar ahí para siempre. Y… tenía que encontrar una manera de mantenerlo así. Donde ellos pudieran dormir –bueno, no solo dormir, pero descansar, y no tener que estar ansiosos o incómodos juntos; donde ellos pudieran estar juntos y confiar el uno en el otro y no tener que sonreír (o fruncir el ceño) solo por mantener un acto.

Y justo en ese momento él de verdad, de verdad quería besar la piel de Naruto –mas específicamente, justo donde su espalda y su cuello se unían.

Muy bien. De regreso al tema. Podía simplemente despertar a Naruto en ese momento y decirle que lo amaba; podía ser muy sencillo. Pero que tal si –

Su piel era muy suave, y tenía un bronceado ligeramente café por el cual Sasuke muy desesperadamente quería pasar sus dedos por encima.

Maldita sea, ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a pensar cuando su cerebro embotado se estaba desviando hacia sentimentalismos, y Naruto se sentía tan cálido contra su espalda, y él no había dormido _en tanto tiempo_…?

Entonces le llegó. El Uchiha sonrió lentamente, se sentó y fue a buscar papel y pluma.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto despertó y no abrió sus ojos por un momento, escuchando sus alrededores y percibiendo delicadamente sus alrededores en busca de señales de chakra no familiares. Casi le da un ataque cardiaco cuando identificó los débiles restos del chakra de Sasuke, y cuidadosamente echó una ojeada a través de sus pestañas. Ahí fue cuando vio el sobre apoyado en su mesita de noche, _'U. Naruto'_ estaba escrito elegantemente a través del frente con la letra de Sasuke.

Abrió sus ojos completamente y se le quedo mirando al sobre por un minuto, medio esperando que desapareciera frente a sus ojos. Muy, muy lentamente, se sentó y miró alrededor, cautelosamente alcanzó el papel, y con manos temblorosas sacó la nota de su sobre.

_Naruto;_

_Me doy cuenta y comprendo completamente tu incomodidad por nuestra situación actual, pero creo que ya ha ido suficientemente lejos. En numerosas ocasiones tu manifestaste en tus cartas que éramos amigos por sobre todo lo demás, y yo estoy de acuerdo contigo completamente –No quiero terminar nuestra amistad por esto. Me doy cuenta que podría parecer un poco embarazoso al principio, pero tu eres mi mejor amigo y yo no quiero perderte._

_Reúnete conmigo esta noche en el Icharaku; tomaremos una copa y dejaremos esto atrás, ¿esta bien? Estaré ahí a las ocho y treinta._

_Sasuke_

Naruto bajó la carta hacia su regazo, su cara en blanco. _Mejores amigos –AMIGOS para siempre. __Yo entiendo. Podría parecer un poco embarazoso. Icharaku. Vamos a dejar esto atrás._ Se sentó ahí por media hora, el cerebro lleno de estática, antes de mirar al reloj. Ocho y veinte. ¿De verdad había dormido tanto? Y por un instante estuvo tan completamente consumido por el odio que partió la nota en cientos de pequeños pedazos, los arrugó, y los arrojó a través del cuarto. Sujetó su cabeza entre sus manos y forzosamente ahogó el grito que trataba de emerger de su garganta.

Pero justo como vino se desvaneció dejándolo exhausto mas allá de las lágrimas o de gritar o de discutir. Simplemente no había… no había ya ningún caso… Había ocultado esto por tanto tiempo, y ahora había salido a la luz… Probablemente nunca serían los mismos juntos. Y después de la boda –¿Y que tal si Sakura lo descubría? Nunca sería capaz de mirarla a los ojos otra vez. Y sus hijos… ¿cómo se atrevería a ver a sus hijos…? Pero ya no importaba. Ya no importaba porque ahora había sido revelado, y ahora él de verdad podría cumplir esas amenazas de suicidio que hacía en sus escritos. O tal vez, porque no quería que Sasuke se sintiera culpable sobre su muerte –él nunca, nunca, iba a lastimar a Sasuke –él simplemente iría en mas misiones clase S. Después de todo, allá fuera debería haber por lo menos _un_ extremadamente peligroso ninja perdido lo suficientemente fuerte para asesinarlo. Solamente tenía que encontrar al correcto…

Tomó una respiración profunda y se puso de pie. Dirigiéndose a su armario, sacó la primera camisa y pantalones que pudo encontrar –negro, por supuesto; demasiado negro –y se cambió. Sombríamente, se trepó en su alféizar y bajó caminando por un lado del edificio. No se molestó en apresurarse para llegar a tiempo.

En el puesto de Ramen, Sasuke estaba sentado calmadamente, hablando con la hija del hombre del ramen. Naruto lo miró desconsoladamente por un minuto antes de sentarse en el taburete a un lado del de su… amigo…

Sasuke lo miró. "Me alegra ver que lo lograste," sonrió, como si no pudiera ver la expresión miserable en el rostro del rubio, y vertió una copa de sake a Naruto. "Bebe eso mientras esperamos por el ramen."

Naruto hizo lo que se le ordenó, temiendo en forma fatalista el momento cuando Sasuke sacara el tema de las cartas y tratara de discutirlas con él.

Pero nunca parecía salir. Siempre que su copa estaba vacía Sasuke la rellenaba, y Naruto la bebería, y cuando el ramen llegó comieron, y entonces Sasuke le dio mas sake, y el ciclo continuó mientras Sasuke mantenía una conversación en un solo sentido acerca de los acontecimientos de la villa. De manera vaga Naruto estaba consciente de que se le estaba dando alcohol apropósito con la finalidad de embotar sus sentidos, y por un segundo sonaron las alarmas en él de la idea de que alguien estaba suplantando a Sasuke con el objetivo de superar sus defensas y matarlo, pero de nuevo, no importaba. No es como si _pudiera_ importar… No ahora…

Sasuke le estaba hablando, y él se estaba riendo, y no sabía porque. Tenía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Sasuke, y no podía encontrar donde estaba el piso y donde se suponía que debía poner su pie. Vagamente reconocía algunos edificios que estaban pasando –¿Se estaban encaminando hacia su casa, eh? Probablemente porque Naruto no podía hacerlo por si mismo.

Hubo una imagen borrosa, y estaban parados fuera de su puerta. Sasuke le estaba mirando gravemente, pero Naruto no podía dejar de reírse tontamente, y luego el piso se movió debajo de él y cayó de cara contra la puerta, la cual fue el piso por un minuto, y entonces se convirtió en la puerta de nuevo. Soltó una risita.

Una voz –probablemente la de Sasuke –llegó a él de muy lejos. "Naruto, necesito hablar contigo." Hubo una mano en su brazo, que lo empujó de regreso a una posición vertical.

Los ojos de Sasuke eran muy negros; acaparaban todo lo que veía. La luz de la Luna se reflejaba a un lado de ellos, centellando brillantemente. No había ojos más bonitos que los de Sasuke. Ningunos en el mundo…

El piso se movió de nuevo como si le tratara de decir que se estaba perdiendo de algo, y se dio cuenta que Sasuke le había estado hablando. Parpadeó. "¿Aaeeh…?" llegó su respuesta, la cual era ligeramente menos inteligente de lo que había tratado de que fuera, pero Sasuke sonrió pacientemente y repitió lo que dijo.

"Te Amo."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke miró como el rubio lo miró con un gesto de incomprensión por un minuto, los ojos azules brillantes y soñolientos por el alcohol, antes de brincar y parpadear, los ojos repentinamente muy abiertos. "¿Tu –leque?"

"Te.Amo."

Con Naruto tan borracho como estaba, Sasuke estuvo contento de descubrir, era mucho más fácil decir esto. Y los múltiples vasos de sake que el mismo bebió ayudaron aún más en el proceso.

Todo era mucho más fácil cuando todos estaban borrachos.

La boca de Naruto se abrió completamente, y luego negó con la cabeza, cayendo contra su puerta de nuevo, esta vez como si estuviera tratando de retroceder. Sasuke le frunció el entrecejo. "N-no –no tú –no puedes –tú n-no…" murmuró, sin levantar la mirada. "Tu dijiste –amigos –solo seríamos amigos, ¿verdad?" sus palabras eran ligeramente mal articuladas, pero no tanto como Sasuke podía haber esperado, considerando lo mucho que Naruto había bebido. "Eso fue lo que dijiste. S-sake… sake… borracho… tú estas –tú solo estas –"

Sasuke sujetó el mentón de Naruto y giró su rostro hacia un lado. "Tú puedes estar borracho, pero yo no lo estoy, y de hecho _si_ te amo." Y lo besó.

No era su intención –era simplemente un tipo de impulso, y era mucho mas difícil detener los impulsos cuando tienes algo que beber –y casi falló, también, solo tocando una esquina. Pero valió la pena; la piel del rubio era justo tan suave y cálida como lo había imaginado, y mandó a su pulso a repiquetear felizmente por su garganta, pecho y cabeza. Se sentía tan mareado, de hecho, que casi interpretó mal el que Naruto se desmayara por Naruto regresándole el beso. Justo apenas atrapó al rubio entre sus brazos a tiempo para evitar que cayera por las escaleras.

Sasuke forcejeó y cargó a Naruto en sus brazos como si fuera una novia, y trató de abrir la puerta antes de recordar que tenía una barricada por dentro. Estuvo tentado a usar fuego para quitar todo del camino, pero se figuró que Naruto se podría disgustar con él por ello, así que fue dando tropiezos por un lado del edificio y torpemente subió por la pared.

Estaba oscuro en la habitación de Naruto. Se tropezó una vez y casi se cae –muy bien, tal vez estaba un _poco_ borracho –y cuando finalmente encontró la cama estaba demasiado inestable como para tratar y girar hacia el otro lado, así que Naruto terminó con su cabeza a los pies de la cama. Sasuke se quedó de pie jadeando y mirándolo por un minuto, miró a su alrededor, y se preguntó si estaba lo suficientemente sobrio como para regresar a través de la ventana sin caerse del edificio. Volvió a mirar hacia abajo al rubio, cuya respiración era profunda y lenta, su rostro ruborizado a la luz de la Luna, y decidió que sin lugar a dudas estaba _definitivamente_ demasiado ebrio para lograr salir. Se arrastró sobre el otro ninja hacia donde había espacio –era una cosa malditamente buena que se hubiera desmayado y no estuviera solo dormido, o probablemente hubiera asesinado a Sasuke al contacto –y se acomodó a un lado del rubio. Era tan tibio ahí, y él no había dormido en _tan_ largo tiempo…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Su cabeza dolía. Y sus ojos dolían. Y su estómago dolía. Y aún estaba cansado.

Y si esos pájaros no guardaban maldito silencio _en ese momento_, ellos _iban a MORIR._

Naruto echó una ojeada a través de sus pestañas y se preguntó vagamente porque sentía tanto cosquilleo en su nariz. Todo lo que podía ver era pelusa negra, no sabía porque habría haber alguna pelusa negra en su cama, mucho menos porque debería estar presionada contra su nariz. Abrió sus ojos un poco mas –_oh, la luz del sol QUEMABA_ –y miró hacia abajo a la pelusa negra. La cual no era de hecho pelusa, sino cabello. Cabello negro. Cabello negro que le pertenecía, más específicamente, a cierto Uchiha Sasuke.

Tomó un momento para que el pánico total se dejara caer, pero solo porque tenía resaca y sus reflejos no eran ni por poco lo que tenían que ser. Una vez que alcanzó los sentimientos propios de total y completo terror, su primer pensamiento, traicioneramente, fue violación. No pensando que eso sería algo que él _podría_ hacer, por supuesto, pero preguntándose a través de un horror sin reservas si eso sería lo que _había_ hecho. Tenía resaca –así que, que tal si, cuando estaba borracho la noche anterior, él –él –oh Kami, no…

Completamente dispuesto a arrancarse su propio corazón del pecho si había hecho lo que pensaba que había hecho, miró hacia abajo y estuvo mas allá del alivio y dentro de la euforia cuando vio que ambos estaban completamente vestidos. Muy bien. Muy bien. Correcto. Si. La situación podía ser –podía ser _manejable_ ahora. Si. Muy bien.

¿Qué _demonios_ había pasado la noche anterior?

Tomó una respiración profunda, y no pudo dejarla salir mientras cerraba fuertemente un puño y usaba la otra mano para darle golpecitos a Sasuke para despertarlo. Lo que fuera que pasara, tenían que salir de esta situación, y para Naruto eso era muy difícil de hacer con Sasuke despatarrado sobre su pecho.

Sasuke murmuró algo que Naruto pudo jurar que era 'Sólo cinco minutos más…' y soñolientamente golpeó su mano y la quitó. El rubio casi deja escapar su respiración –casi. Sabía que si no respiraba pronto iba a desmayarse, o por lo menos comenzar a temblar violentamente. "Sasuke," musitó, la mitad de él rogando que el otro no despertara. "¡Sasuke, despierta!"

El ninja pelinegro se removió y parpadeó soñolientamente mientras levantaba la mirada hacia él, luego bostezó. "¿Mmm? ¿Qué?" murmuró, pegando la nariz contra el cuello de Naruto. El rubio dejó escapar un involuntario chillido. ¡QUE _DIABLOS_ HABIA PASADO LA NOCHE ANTERIOR!

"¡Sasuke! ¡Qué estas haciendo!"

"Volv'endo a dormir…"

"¡POR QUE! Quiero decir –Sasuke, eh, ¿no quieres por lo menos, em, saber por qué estas aquí? ¿En mi casa? ¿En mi cama?"

Sasuke parpadeó mirándolo con ojos de sueño, y luego pareció despertar un poco. "Naruto… ¿recuerdas lo que paso anoche?"

El rubio negó con su cabeza violentamente, el pánico había tomado completo control de su cuerpo entero y se rehusaba a dejarlo ir. "¡No!"

Sasuke suspiró y bostezó de nuevo. "Cálmate, ¿si?" Dejo caer su cabeza en el pecho de Naruto. "Anoche te puse muy borracho porq' estaba asustado de decir algo de otra manera y 'ntonces te llevé a casa," bostezo, "y te dije que te amaba y te bese, pero te desmayaste así que te cargué hasta aquí, y entonces yo estaba," bostezo, "demasiado cansado para tratar de ir a casa. Ahora vuelve a dormir…" bostezó de nuevo.

Naruto se quedó quieto ahí en conmoción por un largo minuto. Luego agarró el kunai debajo de su colchón y rodó de manera que atrapara las manos del otro bajo un brazo y tuviera su cuchillo sostenido contra el cuello del otro con la otra. "No se quien eres, pero eres un malditamente mal impostor," rugió, ignorando la mirada de sorpresa en ese rostro familiar, "y si has herido a Sasuke te juro por Kami-sama que vas a ROGARME que te mate."

El hombre se lo quedó mirando con incredulidad por un segundo antes de enojarse. Naruto estaba un poco sorprendido de que no luchara. "¡Naruto, idiota, no soy un impostor! Por el amor de Kami, es demasiado temprano para esto," le frunció el ceño.

Naruto presionó el cuchillo con un poco mas de fuerza, y el hombre se retorció ligeramente. "Tendrás que tratar con mas empeño que eso. Ahora dime donde esta Sasuke antes de que decida hacerte una nueva boca aquí abajo," espetó.

Y luego se congeló por la palabra que salió de la boca del hombre de cabello negro. "¡Estoy justo aquí, usurutonkachi! ¡Ahora quítate!"

Naruto se lo quedó mirando. Usurutonkachi… Sasuke no lo había llamado así en años, ¿así que como podía un impostor…? La kunai cayó de su mano, y de repentinamente estuvo muy, muy consciente de que estaba tendido encima de su mejor amigo, quien acababa de decirle que lo amaba –espera, ¿qué? "Pero –pero ayer –tu nota –tu dijiste –"

"¡Ya se que escribí, idiota! Eso solo fue para despistarte. ¿Ahora te quitas de encima de mí? No puedo respirar."

Naruto rodó tan rápido que casi se cae de la cama. Sasuke se levantó apoyándose en sus codos y lo miró con evidente entretenimiento mientras Naruto trataba de encontrar algo que decir. Incluso si sabía que se veía estúpido sentado ahí abriendo y cerrando la boca como si fuera un pez, no podía encontrar como detenerse. "Yo –yo – pero –tu –eh –pero –tu -¿qué? –yo –yo solo –"

Sasuke sonrió, y por un instante el rubio estuvo envuelto por un miedo embrutecedor.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke lo sujetó por la parte delantera de su camisa y lo besó firmemente en los labios –y esta vez no falló. Por un segundo Naruto se puso rígido, sorprendido, y luego se fundió en el beso como si estuviera agradecido de tener una excusa para dejar de hablar. Sasuke se separó ligeramente, los ojos cerrados, y sonrió contra los labios del otro ninja. "Naruto, eres _por mucho_ demasiado paranoico," lo besó de nuevo, suavemente, y con cuidado lo empujó juntó con él en una posición para dormir. Unas cuantas horas de sueño de borracho no podían recuperarlo por dos semanas. Fuera la hora que fuera, era por mucho, _mucho_ muy temprano para esto.

Naruto se apartó y frunció el ceño, sus mejillas rojas. "No soy paranoico; solo estoy terrible, terriblemente alerta," refunfuñó, cuidadosamente envolviendo con su brazo al otro y pasando sus dedos por el cabello de Sasuke. Sasuke hubiera ronroneado de haber podido; eso se sentía tan _bien_… gruñó cuando la caricia paró. "¿Ey, Sasuke?"

"Sigue acariciando," se quejó, acomodándose en el doblez del brazo de Naruto.

"¿Lo dirías de nuevo?" sus dedos obedientemente comenzaron a recorrer su cabello otra vez.

Sasuke murmuró felizmente. "¿Decir que…?"

"…Lo que dijiste anoche…" respondió calladamente Naruto. Sonaba avergonzado.

El cerebro de Sasuke estaba embotado y sentimental de nuevo. Le tomo un largo tiempo encontrar que es lo que le había dicho a Naruto la noche anterior y que quisiera que le repitiera.

"Yo solo –No recuerdo lo que dijiste, así que…"

Sonrió y besó la bronceada parte inferior de mandíbula del rubio. "Te amo."

Un casi imperceptible escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Naruto.

"¿Ey, Naruto?" dijo suavemente contra la cálida y suave piel del cuello del otro ninja.

"¿Si?"

"¿…Quieres renunciar al ANBU?" Naruto guardó silencio, pero Sasuke podía sentirlo tensarse casi imperceptiblemente. No sabía completamente bien que decir, pero… Ahí iba esto… "Porque… yo quiero que lo hagas…" Y si, tal vez el trató un poco forzadamente de sonar patético, para que así Naruto pudiera pensar que iba a llorar, pero de verdad él _quería_ que renunciara.

"¿…De verdad?"

"Si."

"…De verdad odio al ANBU."

"Lo se."

"¿Crees que necesiten dos semanas de aviso?"

"…Lo dudo." Guardaron silencio y Sasuke comenzó a adormilarse otra vez, pero entonces pensó en algo mas, algo muy, muy importante, de lo que de verdad tenía que hacer cargo en ese momento. "Y yo soy seme."

Hubo un momento de sorprendido silencio, y luego un puño conectó contra su hombro. "¡Y un carajo que lo eres!"

Sasuke se sentó y lo miró duramente a los ojos. "No voy a ceder en esto."

"¡Me importa un carajo! ¡Soy mas grande que tú! ¡No hay forma que yo vaya a estar abajo!" Se miraron furiosamente el uno al otro un segundo, y luego Naruto lo sujetó y rodaron de manera que Sasuke estaba bajo él. Sasuke forcejeó pero estaba muy cansado y no podía quitárselo completamente de encima. "¡Ja! ¡Ni si quiera puedes –mmmhfff!"

Sasuke lo besó. Naruto trato de alejarse por un segundo, luego se relajó. Sasuke aprovechó la oportunidad para darle la vuelta. "Eres mas grande que yo," sonrió, y mordió el labio inferior del rubio cuando comenzó a forcejear, "pero te distraes muy fácilmente. Y yo SOY seme."

Naruto se quejó pero no forcejeó, temeroso de que su labio fuera removido. "¡A la 'ier'a q' lo 'eras!"

Sasuke iba a seguir discutiendo cuando vio el reloj suspendido en la pared sobre el marco de la puerta de Naruto. Dejó ir el labio del rubio. "¡Maldita sea, son solo las seis! Naruto, si me despiertas antes del próximo milenio, te juro por Kami que te asesino, con o sin amor. Buen día para ti." Se dejó caer y enterró su cara en el cuello de Naruto, durmiéndose en un instante y dejando al otro ninja despierto por unos cuantos sorprendidos minutos antes de que su resaca lo forzara a cerrar los ojos otra vez.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Al otro lado de la calle, en el plano techo de otro edificio de departamentos, tres figuras estaban de pie vigilando bajo la luz matinal. Una por una, luego que los dos debajo se quedaron dormidos, las figuras se dieron la vuelta y se dejaron caer suavemente hacia el piso.

"¿Ves?" dijo la primera, cuando fue alcanzado por la segunda y luego por la tercera. "Les dije que los podía juntar."

"Dices eso como si tu hubieras hecho todo por tu cuenta," dijo la segunda figura, claramente no convencido.

"Bueno, yo _hice_ la _mayor_ parte."

"¡Ja! Ni siquiera te hubieras enterado de ello si yo no te hubiera contado acerca de las cartas. Y no podemos ni remotamente olvidar la parte de Sakura-san en esto; nada de lo que hubieras dicho hubiera ayudado si ella no nos hubiera asistido."

"Mmm…"

"…A propósito, Sakura-san, ¿Cómo te sientes? Te ves un poco pálida."

Levantó la mirada de sus pies y sonrió un poco. "Estoy bien. Y ellos se ven muy dulces juntos ¿no?" entrelazó sus brazos a través de los de sus dos acompañantes.

"Mm, si… eso me recuerda. ¿Cómo reaccionó Lee cuando le dijiste que estabas libre?" preguntó la primera figura.

Ella rió por lo bajo. "Pensé que su cabeza iba a explotar, se veía tan feliz, pero al final solo se tropezó unas cuantas veces. Es un poco difícil creer que me haya esperado por tanto tiempo."

"Bueno, es un buen hombre," dijo la segunda figura, palmeando su brazo. Luego miró a través de ella y suspiró. "Kakashi, ¿tienes siempre que arrastrar esa pornografía a todos lados contigo?"

"Por supuesto, Iruka querido. ¿De dónde crees que obtengo toda mi, ah, inspiración de media noche, mmm…?"

Sakura soltó una risita mientras Iruka enrojecía con un tono rojo profundo y cubría su rostro con su mano. "¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no digas cosas como esas en público?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: …Este es el fin. ¿Justo aquí… :) / )? …Ahora si me disculpan, me marcharé a una esquina a llorar porque ha terminado. ¿Por favor dejen review? Podría hacerme sentir un poco mejor… (snif)

A/N2: **Esta es la primera vez que escribo una escena de beso –o una escena romántica, punto –así que por favor sean amables. ¡Y gracias, a todos, por seguir mi historia tanto tiempo! ¡Los amo a todos! (Y por cierto… sugerencias para otras historias o secuelas serán muy apreciadas. Si quieren dármelas. Pero no tienen que, por supuesto.)**

**NOTA FINAL DE TRADUCCION:** Antes que nada, mil perdones por la tardanza, tuve mucho trabajo, mucho mucho mucho mucho… todavía tengo pero hoy tengo ganas de no hacer nada :P Total que terminé el capítulo. Todavía no termino de responder todos los reviews y mensajes personales, así que paciencia, los terminaré hoy en la tarde. Y… NO LO PUEDO CREER!! Mas de 200 reviews!! LOS AMO!!

Si, Letters ha llegado a su fin, la buena nueva en realidad son dos, la primera, como ya lo han leído al principio del capítulo, es que el capítulo 8 será reescrito en algún momento, igual no borro este y lo publico como el 8b o algo así en cuanto salga. La segunda muy buena noticia es que la autora ya ha prometido secuela, no sabe cuando comenzará pero que definitivamente la hará, así que en cuanto me entere que ya esta arriba pido permiso y la comienzo a traducir, así que muy pendientes!

Esta es, oficialmente, mi primera traducción terminada (sigo trabajando con Door Number Two pero ese es un monstruo de fic, tan complejo y maravilloso que requiere el triple o mas de trabajo que Cartas) también mi primer SasuNaru o NaruSasu que es muy complicado de definir (supongo que habrá que esperar la secuela para saber quien ganó la pelea de ser seme jajajaja ¿no aman a Naruto tan fácilmente distraíble?).

Esta nota es un poco mas larga que lo normal por otros motivos, dentro de poco voy a comenzar con otro SasuNaru bastante "peculiar", si han leído La Puerta Número Dos (que es el otro fic que traduzco) sabrán que soy fanática de las dimensiones paralelas que se entrelazan, hay un fic muy curioso que YA comencé a traducir (tengo el capítulo 1 entero y el 2 en camino), es mas largo que Cartas, mas dramático en ciertos puntos y si les gustan las historias de la escuela (y el mundo de los ninjas por otro lado) y sobre todo, el SasuNaru seguro les interesa, la idea es original a mas no poder y tiene un manejo inteligente de los personajes, que no suelen ser siempre ellos mismos, a menos que estemos en el mundo ninja donde si lo son. Creo que en cuanto tenga el capítulo 6 listo (que es una de las partes mas importantes de la historia) lo subiré, igual antes. Son 18 capítulos en total y algunos son bastante largos.

Quiero pedir permiso para una historia que se volvió una de mis preferidas (no esta en mi profile chicos, no pregunten porque) también de mundos paralelos (Paralels) muy bien escrita, totalmente en el mundo ninja que intercala de la manera mejor relatada dos dimensiones y todo desde el punto de vista de Naruto (del Naruto de la serie) es SasuNaru (Definitivamente) pero estoy agarrando valor y no se si decidirme porque es M, (ni que yo fuera menor de edad… digo) pero no se, hay situaciones fuertes (y muy cómicas) y esta muy pero muy bien escrita. Esta terminada desde el 2006 (y esta tan bien manejada que solo hay un detalle que difiere del manga, además del evidente yaoi digo, y es el nombre del Yondaime que todavía no había sido revelado en ese entonces), no se, si se animan a leer algo mas fuerte y picante pido permiso, a ver si las autoras responden porque si es bastante antigua.

Finalmente, algunas recomendaciones: Hay tres historias que si les gusta el SasuNaru deberían leer, y _no se_ si traducir, las tres están activas, una me parece que detenida indefinidamente, pero pues vale la pena leer lo que va. Una personita me preguntó si en Letters iba a haber Mpreg y le dije que no, pero me quedé con el gusanito. No soy muy fanática del Mpreg a menos que el planteamiento sea interesante o innovador y por eso tengo dos historias que han cumplido esos puntos por si les interesa: La primera es probable que la conozcan algunos porque es bastante popular Parthogenesis (si mal no recuerdo) un divertido SasuNaru donde el kyuubi arma un intrincado y complicado plan para escapar de Naruto que envuelve Genética mendeliana, jutsus antiguos, códigos genéticos, humanos incapaces de nacer por deficiencias genéticos insuperables, y CERO relación sexual (de hecho ese es el resumen de la historia, una forma asexual de reproducción, aunque mas adelante es M… Naruto es bastante pervertido) y todo contra el pobre Naruto que no es dulce, delicado, femenino sino… Naruto y todo lo que eso implica. Hay otra historia muy linda que cuenta con una línea original de historia y uno de los Sasuke MAS Sasuke que he leído (sino que el que mas y miren que es difícil, generalmente es el que mas se sale de personaje) esta tan en personaje que a veces hasta sorprende; se llama Beauty in the Breakdown (si mal no recuerdo también jaja) y comienza con una muy cruda, sangrienta y realista visión de cómo Naruto enfrentaría un evento en particular, a los mas adorables bebés híbridos que he encontrado en una historia (que tienen su propia personalidad y ni siquiera hablan), a un verdaderamente bastardo y fiel a personaje Kyuubi y es que todos los personajes son muy fieles (incluso Sakura por si odian que la odien) y hasta donde Hebi esta en personaje y eso es difícil dado que no son muy conocidos, tampoco esta terminada pero la autora ha declarado que mas que nada porque tiene mucho trabajo pero si piensa hacerlo. La última va lenta, pero ahí va, no es un Mpreg, es un NaruSasu escrito por dos personas, cada una tomando el lugar de varios personajes y creando una historia profunda, de inteligentes y bien llevados díalgos, tierna por momentos, loca por otros (si creían que Tsunade no era una pervertida están muy equivocados) y que se desarrolla casi toda en un hospital cuando Naruto logra traer a Sasuke de regreso, se llama en español _Contra tu Voluntad _y estoy terriblemente tentada a comenzar a traducirla aunque no este terminada (de todas maneras lleva mas de 20 capítulos).

Ya, es todo… en serio, lo JURO. Si alguno tiene una historia que yo no conozca y que quieran que traduzca estoy abierta a sugerencias o si les gustaría que tradujera alguna aunque no este terminada (no debe ser SasuNaru obligatoriamente, Door Number Two es un ejemplo claro). Si me interesa y veo que vale mucho la pena me aviento y la traduzco. Hasta entonces, muchísimas gracias por leer mi traducción y espero que les haya gustado la historia como a mí.

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
